Le Témoin
by Peetniss
Summary: Peeta est au trente-sixième dessous, Gale, son meilleur ami, lui a demandé d'être son témoin... pour son mariage avec Katniss, celle qui le fait craquer depuis des années ! Et ce n'est pas sa seule requête concernant ce grand événement... AU (rated M pour le langage - possibilité de Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Ça y est me voilà** **de retour ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ! ^^**_

 _ **Par contre, je ne donnerais pas de rythme de publications parce que j'ai des petits soucis d'ordinateur ces temps-ci donc je vais essayer de trouver une solution (3 semaines pour arriver à écrire celui-à lol) ! Je voulais malgré tout vous faire partager ce début d'histoire...**_

 _ **Merci à Mockngjay pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses idées !**_

 _ **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;) ! (auxquelles je tacherais de répondre sur mon téléphone XP)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 ** _Peetniss._ **

* * *

**_Le_** _ ** Témoin.**_

 **Chapitre 1.**

_ Nous allons nous marier !, annonce-t-il fièrement à la cantonade en levant son verre.

Lui c'est Gale Hawthorne, l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Des applaudissements retentissent tout autour de moi, des sourires illuminent les visages des gens à côté de moi, les verres cliquètent, des exclamations joyeuses se font entendre… Mais moi, je ne ressens aucune joie-aucune liesse… J'ai juste envie de vomir ou de me jeter du cinquantième étage- au choix ! - Je lève à peine mon verre, me contentant de passer mon doigt sur le rebord.

Au fait, moi c'est Peeta Mellark – et non, je ne suis pas une espèce de connard insensible comme vous pourriez le croire : c'est juste que la fille qu'il va épouser et bien… je suis raide dingue d'elle depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu !

Elle se tient d'ailleurs à ses côtés et son visage ne s'éclaire pas de la même façon que celle de son compagnon- pardon, fiancé- elle semble un peu mal à l'aise : ses pommettes sont légèrement rosées et ses sourcils se froncent. Elle n'a jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention.

Nous sommes dans leur appartement, ils ont réuni tous leurs proches pour nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le champagne est de sorti, ainsi que des plateaux d'amuses gueules disposés le long de la table.

Delly Cartwright, ma meilleure amie depuis aussi longtemps que mes souvenirs remontent, se rapproche de moi et me caresse doucement le bras, comme pour s'enquérir que mon état. Je lui coule un regard en biais et hausse les épaules, impuissant. Je vois bien qu'elle se réjouit pour eux même si elle essaie de maîtriser son enthousiasme. Je reporte de nouveau mon attention vers les tourtereaux et croise une seconde son regard si particulier qui ne cesse de hanter mes songes : un regard gris faisant penser à un ciel d'orage et auquel j'ai bien du mal à résister.

Je me rappelle encore comme si c'était hier, de la première fois où j'ai croisé ces deux prunelles grises…

 _C'était il y a quatre ans, pendant ma première année d'Université. Je ne connaissais personne et quand je me suis glissé dans l'amphi pour mon premier cours de Culture Populaire, je me suis tapi dans le fond de la salle afin de pouvoir observer mes camarades et essayer de repérer de potentiels amis. A peine avais-je posé mes fesses sur mon siège, farfouillant dans mon sac après mon bloc, qu'un parfum a enivré mes sens : un subtil mélange d'odeurs qui m'a de suite amené dans une forêt en été. J'ai levé ma tête de mon sac, elle était en train de s'installer derrière la rangée devant moi, et c'est là que je l'ai vu et qu'il a fait chavirer mon cœur. Ce regard intense, plein de fougue qui ne quitte plus un instant mes pensées depuis. Mon cœur a failli exploser dans ma poitrine quand ensuite j'ai observé son visage. J'ai su à la minute même que j'étais éperdument amoureux. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour la saluer tandis qu'elle me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a remis une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ces longs doigts fins. Soudain, comme si on me réveillait en sursaut, j'ai vu un visage émerger de ses cheveux et murmurer dans son oreille. Elle a sursauté et a tourné la tête vers ce dernier, les pommettes roses. Mon rêve se transformait en cauchemar quand leurs lèvres se sont touchées._

 _La femme de ma vie n'était pas libre…_

 _Tout à coup, l'homme qui venait de briser mon rêve s'est tourné vers moi, sentant probablement que je ne cessais de les observer. Il a tendu cordialement sa main vers moi._

 __ Salut !, me sourit-il. Je m'appelle Gale Hawthorne !_

 _J'ai regardé quelques secondes sa main avant de me décider à la prendre, toujours troublé par ces sentiments si intenses que je venais de ressentir pour sa copine. Finalement, je l'ai saisi en essayant de paraître le plus naturel du monde._

 __ Peeta Mellark, enchanté…_

 _Sa copine a coulé un dernier regard vers moi – faisant au passage explosé mon rythme cardiaque- avant de s'asseoir sans plus un mot. Gale a continué de sourire, comme s'il avait l'habitude du comportement de sa belle. Il a haussé les épaules en la voyant sortir ses affaires._

 __ Et cette charmante personne, c'est ma copine, Katniss Everdeen, m'a-t-il précisé._

 _Katniss Everdeen…_

 _Ce nom magnifique qui ne cessera jamais depuis de flotter dans ma tête._

 _Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon sourire en hochant la tête, le regard verrouillé sur son dos. Gale a ajouté encore quelques mots avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais je n'en ai pas écouté un seul, cette cascade de cheveux bruns m'avaient hypnotisé. C'était la première et dernière fois que j'ai partagé un cours avec elle. Lors du second cours, elle avait disparu, mais c'est là que mon amitié avec Gale a commencé…_

Retour à la réalité : Gale se retrouve soudain devant moi, la mine grave. Un brouhaha résonne tout autour de nous. J'avale ma salive à grand peine tandis qu'il passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Mellark, j'ai une faveur à te demander, commence-t-il, l'haleine exhalant le champagne, son doigt sous mon nez, son verre menaçant de se renverser sur ma chemise.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ce verre qui penche dangereusement vers moi.

_ Oui ?, je réponds en essayant de me libérer.

J'ai comme l'impression que mon ami s'est laissé aller sur le champagne pour fêter ses fiançailles.

_ Veux-tu être mon témoin ?, termine-t-il la voix un tantinet pâteuse.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel – mon calvaire n'était-il pas assez intense ? Je vais devoir l'aider maintenant dans l'élaboration de ce cauchemar ? Karma is a bitch ! – je secoue la tête dans l'optique de refuser tout net mais je me surprends moi-même quand je m'entends répondre.

_ Oui, j'en serais honoré mec !

Il me serre tout contre lui afin de me montrer sa reconnaissance, renversant finalement son putain de verre sur ma chemise. Je grogne en baissant les yeux alors que Gale se recule, horrifié. Il met sa main devant sa bouche.

_ Oh merde ! Je suis désolé gros !, s'exclame-t-il en me frottant le torse.

Je serre les dents et plaque un sourire sur mon visage. Je le repousse sans ménagements.

_ C'est rien, va rejoindre tes invités…, dis-je en le poussant un peu tandis que je louche vers la tâche.

_ Heureusement que la champagne tâche pas hein !, rigole-t-il en me tapant dans le dos.

Et depuis quand le champagne ne tâche pas ?!

Gale me remercie à nouveau et va rejoindre les convives. Delly, qui s'était effacée pendant toute la conversation, réapparaît à mes côtés et me tend un verre d'eau pétillante.

_ Tiens, mets ça dessus, m'explique-t-elle.

Je la remercie d'un regard et m'éloigne vers les toilettes, un calme bienvenue m'accueille quand j'arrive dans le couloir menant à la salle de bains. Je soupire en me pinçant l'arête du nez quand j'arrive devant la porte. Je ferme les yeux et pousse cette dernière. Et là, je sursaute quand je me retrouve nez à nez avec elle, Katniss Everdeen en personne, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête entre les mains. Je me suis rarement retrouvé en face d'elle comme ça, dans un espace aussi étroit qu'une salle de bains. Elle relève vivement la tête pour me dévisager de son regard si énigmatique, j'en ai des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_ Oh… Je suis désolé…, je marmonne en reculant.

Elle hausse les épaules en se mordant la lèvre inférieure – Mon Dieu, on a pas idée d'être aussi attirante !

_ C'est rien, j'aurais dû fermer la porte, souffle-t-elle.

Je remarque alors son air las et m'approche doucement, ne voulant pas l'effaroucher.

_ Ça ne va pas Katniss ?, je lui demande délicatement en me penchant vers elle.

Elle souffle et lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond pas, se contentant d'allonger ses jambes. Je m'assois naturellement à côté d'elle, ma cuisse frôlant la sienne, mon mollet effleurant le sien, je me demande quelle mouche m'a donc piquée !? Je n'ai jamais été aussi près d'elle je crois. Je retiens mon souffle tandis qu'elle reste silencieuse. Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'elle me dégage avec sa fougue habituelle. J'inspire à fond.

_ Y a un problème ?, je m'enquiers à nouveau.

_ Non je…, murmure-t-elle, je n'aime juste pas être au centre de l'attention.

Je n'ai jamais eu de si longue conversation en tête à tête avec elle- je n'ai jamais eu de conversation tout court en tête à tête avec elle- ni de moments comme celui-ci. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de masquer mon trouble. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une espèce de bulle, partageant avec elle un étrange moment. Elle soupire encore, je la sens soudain nerveuse, elle se met soudain à renifler, brisant la magie de l'instant.

_ Tu sais que tu pues ? me lance-t-elle soudain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de porter mon regard sur ma tâche de champagne en tirant sur ma chemise de ma main droite, ma main gauche toujours appuyée sur les bords de la baignoire, à quelques millimètres de la mienne, je peux presque sentir a chaleur qui émane d'elle. Je suis de plus en plus troublé.

_ Ça c'est un cadeau de ton cher fiancé !, je rigole en gigotant.

Je ne saurais le jurer, pourtant, j'ai la sensation fugace que nos doigts se frôlent. J'ai soudain très chaud. Il me semble voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur ses traits qui disparait aussitôt.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle se tend soudain et se lève brusquement en remettant quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

_ Je dois y aller ! dit-elle abruptement en refusant de croiser mon regard.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'elle sort en coup de vent, ne me laissant même pas l'occasion de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Surpris, je me lève en m'appuyant sur mes mains, je dois avoir rêvé ce contact. Je secoue mes cheveux pour essayer de retrouver un peu mon calme et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Pathétique. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit en me regardant dans la glace…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tâche toujours énorme sur mon torse -l'eau pétillante de Delly n'y aura rien fait- je rejoins les autres dans le salon. L'ambiance est toujours festive, je cherche du regard Delly et me dirige vers elle. Finnick Odair me choppe au passage et me tend une coupette. D'humeur toujours égale et un brin taquin, il fait partie de mes amis les plus proches, rencontré comme Gale dans l'enceinte de l'Université.

_ Alors, nous voilà co-témoins !, s'exclame-t-il en trinquant avec moi. J'ai hâte de préparer son enterrement de vie de jeune homme ! On va se fendre la gueule !

Je souris en approchant mon verre à ma bouche.

_ Comme j'ai hâte, j'ironise.

Mon ami ne remarque rien et avale son verre d'un trait. Je fais mine de l'imiter mais je n'y trempe que mes lèvres. Gale arrive alors vers nous avec un large sourire, une bouteille de champagne à la main. J'observe quelques secondes les alentours et remarque qu'il n'y a presque pas d'amies de Katniss : il n'y a que Madge et Delly. Le reste des convives sont les amis ou les connaissances de Gale. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup non plus, il semblerait que Gale aime avoir du monde autour de lui.

_ Ahhh Peeta, s'excite-t-il en me tapant dans le dos. Je te cherchais justement !

J'ai failli une nouvelle fois recevoir du champagne sur ma chemise, cette fois de ma coupe : heureusement que je me suis reculé à temps.

_ Ah bon ?, je m'étonne, un peu coupable du moment que je viens de partager avec Katniss.

Finnick prend la bouteille des mains de Gale et s'en sert une bonne rasade dans son verre.

_ Les mecs, je vous laisse, je vais aller secouer Paupaul, intervient Finnick, toujours aussi classe. Et peut-être même déposer une buche, je sais pas encore !

_ Merci de cette précision, je glisse dans un demi-sourire.

Il nous laisse en tête à tête Gale et moi. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de nous et approche son visage du mien.

_ J'ai un petit service à te demander Mellark…

_ Encore !?, je m'étonne.

J'appréhende un peu ce qu'il va me demander : je suis déjà son témoin, il veut pas non plus que je fasse le wedding planner en plus ?

_ Comme tu le sais, m'explique-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur, nous entamons nos derniers mois à la fac. Et donc, ce sera mon dernier Spring Break. Catnip ne vient pas avec moi…

_ Comme d'habitude, je précise.

Il sourit et boit une lampée de champagne.

_ Exact, sourit-il. Je compte bien en profiter si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Il me fait un clin d'œil insistant, et à mon grand désarroi je vois très bien ce qu'il veut dire : le seul Spring Break que j'avais fait avec lui et ses copains de beuveries pendant ma première année, il avait passé ses semaines à enchaîner les filles en arguant que « _ce qu'il se passe au Mexique, reste au Mexique !_ ». N'étant pas d'accord avec ces façons de faire, je n'avais pas réitérer l'expérience, essayant de mettre mon indignation au vestiaire et de ne plus y repenser : c'est mon ami, je n'ai pas à le juger.

_ Bref, continue-t-il, pendant ces deux semaines, je voudrais que tu surveilles ma moitié.

Je reste bouche bée devant ce qu'il me demande : monsieur a le droit de butiner à droite et à gauche mais elle, elle doit rester fidèle et je dois même la surveiller, bonjour la confiance !

_ Humm… Tu es sûr qu'elle a besoin d'un chaperon ? Elle est assez grande non ?

Il secoue son index sous mon nez.

_ On ne sait jamais, elle est à moi, je ne veux pas que d'autres s'en approchent !

Je ravale ma réplique et hoche la tête en serrant les lèvres.

_ Je suis un peu mal à l'aise de faire ça, je lui explique.

Il fait sa moue de chien battu, celle qui enjôle toutes les minettes, qui me laisse de marbre.

_ Gale, j'insiste, c'est un peu dégueulasse quand même…

_ Peet'…, me supplie-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. Je suis super mal à l'aise. Il insiste encore et je finis par céder.

_ Tu es un super pote Mellark !

Il me tape un peu trop fort sur l'épaule pour marquer son enthousiasme. Il cogne son verre contre le mien et l'avale d'un trait, je grimace en avalant mon champagne.

Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré ?

Gale finit par s'éloigner, un sourire encore plus large, et je reste sur place, essayant d'assimiler tous les événements de cette soirée, caressant le pied de mon verre négligemment. J'observe les autres : souriants et heureux, alors que moi je suis au trente-sixième dessous, gêné au possible… C'est vraiment une étrange sensation… Je pose mon verre sur la table juste à côté de moi. Je décide ensuite d'aller prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon et par la même occasion, fumer une clope –même si j'avais promis à Delly que j'allais arrêter- histoire de me détendre. Je me faufile à travers les gens et me glisse à l'extérieur. L'air frais de ce début d'Avril me requinque un peu : le soleil tape encore un peu sur le balcon et l'air embaume le printemps. Je soupire en cherchant mes cigarettes dans mes poches. J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et Delly me rejoint avec un petit sourire en secouant mon paquet.

_ C'est ça que tu cherches ?, me demande-t-elle malicieusement en arrivant à mon niveau.

Elle me sourit en me le tendant, je l'attrape un peu désabusé. Elle est vraiment toujours là quand je me sens pas bien.

_ Pour cette fois, tu as une excuse, m'explique-t-elle en me frottant gentiment le dos.

Je hausse les épaules et sort fébrilement une cigarette du paquet suivi du briquet. Nous restons silencieux tous les deux. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de tirer sur ma clope et d'expirer rapidement la fumée par les narines.

_ Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à exprimer ce que tu ressens ?, me titille mon amie.

Je glousse en tournant les yeux vers elle.

_ Tu connais très bien mes sentiments…

_ Oui, mais ça fait toujours du bien de les dire à voix haute.

Elle m'attire à elle tandis que je pose instinctivement ma tête sur son épaule, elle a toujours été à mes côtés dans les bons et les mauvais moments.

_ Ça me tue à petits feux, je commence. Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir pour mon ami et je me sens comme une merde de penser ce genre de choses : il ne la mérite pas…

_ Je ne peux que te rejoindre sur ce point, murmure-t-elle. Katniss est trop bien pour lui.

Je me remets droit et tire un peu fort sur ma cigarette. Je soupire en essayant de faire des ronds de fumée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, je me lamente. Je ne peux pas dire à Katniss que son fiancé est un salop, parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, et je ne peux pas dire à Gale que je suis éperdument amoureux de sa fiancée, parce que c'est mon meilleur ami !

Je prends une dernière taf de ma cigarette avant de la jeter par-dessus la rambarde d'une pichenette du doigt.

_ Je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger, me rassure Delly.

Elle se touche le nez en me regardant avec complicité avant de prendre mes doigts.

_ Tu sais bien que l'avenir est plein de surprises !

Je ne peux retenir de sourire en la voyant si positive : c'est tout ce que j'aime chez elle, sa jovialité et sa façon de toujours voir le bon côté de chaque situation.

Le soleil a complètement disparu derrière les immeubles et une fraîcheur s'est installée assez rapidement, je fourre mes mains dans mes poches tandis qu'elle serre ses bras contre elle en frissonnant.

_ Bon, et si nous rejoignions la fête ?

Je secoue la tête en m'emparant à nouveau de mes cigarettes.

_ Je crois que je vais m'en griller une autre, je lui réponds.

Elle grimace un peu mais ne dit rien, se contentant de repartir à l'intérieur.

Je n'ai nullement envie de rejoindre les autres et de voir le petit couple rayonner de bonheur. Je déteste être dans cet état d'esprit, je ne suis pas de nature à me lamenter en plus. J'allume ma deuxième cigarette et me morigène. Je ne vais quand même pas arrêter de vivre parce que celle qui fait battre mon cœur se marie ? En plus, elle ne sait même les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle, c'est complètement stupide comme comportement. Je prends une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette – la toute dernière cigarette j'espère – et l'écrase sur ma chaussures avant de mettre mon mégot dans mon paquet, comme un symbole.

Je pénètre dans l'appartement dans un nouvel état d'esprit – du moins, j'essaie- et me dirige vers le futur marié avec ce que j'espère être un grand sourire. Il se tient à côté de sa fiancée de qui je croise le regard, je sens mon cœur se serrer, je l'ignore et me plante à côté de lui en m'emparant de a dernière coupe de champagne posée sur le plateau. Je la tends vers lui pour qu'il trinque avec moi. Ce qu'il fait avec un grand sourire. Je sens mes yeux qui papillonnent d'instinct vers Katniss mais je me force à garder mon attention focalisée sur Gale. J'avale ma salive avec peine.

_ Alors, vous avez choisi la date pour convoler ?, je fais semblant de m'intéresser.

Gale avale une lampée de son breuvage et entoure Katniss de son bras pour la coller contre lui, elle grimace et se tortille pour s'échapper. Elle s'éloigne sans un mot, Gale ne se vexe pas une seconde – i est habitué après tout- et continue la conversation, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de la suivre du regard.

_ On avait envie de le faire juste après la remise des diplômes, comme un symbole.

Ouch, moins d'un mois pour organiser un mariage, elle est enceinte ou quoi ?!

_ C'est pas un peu rapide ?, je demande, sceptique.

Gale hausse les épaules et élude la question.

_ Va falloir vous dépêcher pour mon enterrement de vie de garçons !, s'esclaffe-t-il en me tapant sur l'épaule. Et…

Il baisse la voix, conspirateur et se rapproche de mon oreille, c'est pas possible toutes ces cachotteries…

_ … je veux de la gonzesse hein !

Je me contente de sourire en reniflant par le nez, un peu gêné.

_ Tu m'emmènes à l'aéroport demain ?, m'interroge-t-il tout à coup, changeant complètement de sujet.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

_ Euhh… si tu veux…Mais… C'est pas Katniss qui t'emmène ?

_ Si mais je voudrais que tu la gardes à l'œil un maximum. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

_ Tu veux carrément que je sois son ombre quoi !, je m'étonne.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, soudain sérieux comme un pape.

_ Exactement.

Je suis de nouveau mal à l'aise et avale mon verre cul-sec. Je le repose et m'empare de la bouteille qui traîne à côté de Gale sur le buffet pour me resservir : la pilule a du mal à passer.

_ Peet'… Je te fais absolument confiance pour ce rôle.

Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face. Je me sens comme une merde…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris pour publier ce 2e chapitre, entre les galères de clavier, le travail et l'insatisfaction fasse à ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer ! Mais ça y est, enfin, il est terminé ! J'espère pouvoir publier le 3 plus rapidement ! ^^**

 **Ensuite, merci merci merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle fanfic, j'avais un peu peur que le sujet soit un peu (beaucoup) banal, mais j'ai été rassurée par vos reviews si adorables ! Encore un ENORME merci !**

 **Enfin, merci à ma bêta, la formidable _Mockngjay_ qui a pris la peine de me motiver et de me corriger ! :p Tu es formidable ma sister de wifi ! :)**

 **Voilà, je cesse de pérorer et vous livre enfin mon travail !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Peetniss.**

 **P.S : Je n'ai toujours pas d'idée du rythme des futures publications des chapitres suivants, mais j'essaierais d'aller plus vite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

L'Eglise est froide mais emplie de monde : une marée de visages tous plus flous les uns que les autres. J'avale ma salive pour essayer de faire disparaître la boule que j'ai dans la gorge.

Etrangement, je me retrouve sur l'autel, l'Officiant est juste en face de moi et regarde vers l'entrée de l'Eglise, je tourne instinctivement les yeux vers la travée centrale en suivant son regard et je la vois arrivée telle une déesse, elle semble flotter habillée de blanc de cette façon. Je l'attends avec fébrilité en croisant les mains derrière mon dos, n'arrivant pas à réaliser la chance que j'ai. Je ne distingue pas son visage derrière son voile, j'espère qu'il reflète les mêmes sensations que j'éprouve actuellement : je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Elle arrive à mon niveau, je prends une grande bouffée d'air tandis que je soulève son voile : Katniss est là, devant moi, le visage rayonnant comme jamais.

Tout à coup, j'entends l'Officiant qui énonce les fameuses paroles que je répète docilement, essayant de maîtriser les mille et une émotions qui m'assaillent :

_ Moi, Peeta Mellark, je te prends, Katniss Everdeen, comme épouse…

Je tente de cacher mon émotion et de rester parfaitement stoïque quand je termine de parler. L'Officiant se tourne vers elle et l'invite à m'imiter. Quand sa voix résonne, je suis comme sorti de mon corps.

_ Moi, Katniss Everdeen, je te prends, Gale Hawthorne…

Et là, je me retrouve en bas de l'autel, à assister, impuissant, au baiser final entre elle et lui…

Je me réveille en sursaut, le dos moite de sueur et le cœur battant.

J'ai l'habitude de rêver de Katniss, je ne rêve d'ailleurs quasiment que d'elle ces derniers temps, pourtant ils n'ont jamais été aussi… intenses. Je ressentais la moindre sensation de façon décuplée. Un vrai cauchemar quoi… Je lisse mes draps en reprenant mon souffle avant d'avaler à grand trait mon verre d'eau et pour reprendre un peu mes esprits. Je tourne la tête et remarque que le soleil n'est même pas encore levé, tandis que moi, je suis parfaitement réveillé, et ce, plus de quatre heures avant de devoir aller conduire Gale (et Katniss) à l'aéroport. Je soupire en repoussant ma couette au bas de mon lit et me lève à regret. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la fenêtre pour essayer de deviner le temps qu'il va faire : au loin, les premières lueurs du soleil commencent à dissiper les ténèbres. Je me passe la main sur le visage histoire de remettre mes idées en place et me dirige vers la salle de bains en traînant des pieds.

Je me lave rapidement les dents avant de retourner vers ma chambre pour enfiler un short et un t-shirt : aller courir me fera le plus grand bien, quitte à courir pendant les heures qui restent avant d'aller jouer au taxi et de commencer mon travail de baby-sitter. De toute manière, c'est ce que je fais toujours après ce genre de rêves. J'embarque donc mes clés, mon portable et mes écouteurs et me voilà parti. Je commence à être rôder, après tout, depuis que je la connais, je n'ai plus vraiment le sommeil paisible…

L'air est vif et doux à la fois, ce qui laisse présager à nouveau une journée des plus ensoleillées. J'entrevois les premiers rayons de soleil qui percent à travers la brume matinale, et le ciel commence à s'éclaircir : il est à présent dans les tons mauves, c'est magnifique.

Je commence mon jogging à petites foulées, la musique résonnant dans mes oreilles, j'essaie de ne plus me concentrer que sur celle-ci plutôt que sur les derniers souvenirs de ce foutu rêve. Je ne me concentre pas sur mon parcours et laisse mes pas me guider instinctivement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouve le long des quais, l'air de la mer me fouette le visage, j'inspire à plein poumons les embruns. Je commence à m'échauffer, les picotements que je sens dans mes cuisses me permettent de me focaliser sur autre chose que sur les pensées qui m'engrènent l'esprit. Un filet de sueur apparaît sur mon visage, faisant naître un sourire, j'aime me retrouver dans cet état. J'arrive à mon endroit favori du bord de mer quelques instants plus tard, là où j'adore observer le lever de soleil, mais je me stoppe net, les cheveux collés sur mon front, essoufflé.

J'aperçois une silhouette familière installée pile à mon spot de prédilection, s'étirant le long de la rambarde, comme baignée de lumière avec le soleil qui se lève. Mon cœur rate un battement : ce profil je l'ai rêvé des centaines de fois – et pas plus tard que matin- : c'est Katniss, qui semble avoir eu la même idée que moi. Je m'essuie le front avec le bas de mon t-shirt et approche timidement en essayant de paraître le plus calme du monde. Mon t-shirt me colle sur le dos et je ne sens pas la rose, on a connu mieux comme état pour rencontrer son âme sœur. Alors que je m'approche, elle se retourne vivement vers moi et ses sourcils se froncent instantanément, ce qui n'améliore en rien mon état. Je souffle à nouveau et enlève mes écouteurs en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Salut, je fais comme un gros balourd.

Niveau originalité, on repassera.

Je me passe la main dans mes boucles et essaie de les remettre en place. Katniss me dévisage toujours.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant, je tente de faire la conversation.

Elle s'obstine à garder la bouche fermée, s'étirant nonchalamment le dos – Dieu qu'elle est sexy ainsi ! Des mèches qui se sont échappées de sa queue de cheval virevoltent autour de son visage, son front est un peu humide mais juste assez pour être la plus attirante du monde à mes yeux.

_ Moi non plus, me rétorque-t-elle sans sourire.

Elle arrête ses étirements et se rapproche de la rambarde pour porter son attention sur les vagues.

Elle me rend fou !

Je m'approche à son niveau et m'appuie sur la rambarde également, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas la gêner mais assez près pour pouvoir sentir sa délicieuse odeur.

_ J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, je balbutie un peu nerveux, ton fiancé m'a un peu trop abreuvé de champagne je pense…

_ Mmhh …, se contente-t-elle de me répondre.

_ Je… ahem… Hum… et sinon, pas trop nerveuse à l'idée de te marier ?

Elle renifle en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant de se décider à me répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas, dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants – c'est à ce moment que j'aimerais avoir mon paquet de clopes, histoire de me donner une contenance- et, à mon grand étonnement, c'est elle qui continue la conversation en grattant du bout de son ongle une inscription gravée dans le bois de la rambarde.

_ C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ?, dit-elle en regardant l'horizon en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

J'avale ma salive et me triture les méninges pour essayer de formuler une réponse un peu moins banale que ce que j'ai déjà dit. Je fixe avec attention mon regard sur le soleil qui apparaît petit à petit, un jaillissement de couleurs l'accompagnant.

_ Je viens ici très souvent le matin, j'explique, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir et j'adore regarder ce spectacle.

Je sens son regard sur moi du coin de l'œil. Une certaine tension commence à monter en moi.

_ Tu dors mal ?, s'étonne-t-elle. C'est marrant, moi aussi…

Je souris et me tourne vers elle. Elle baisse aussitôt les yeux et recommence à jouer avec son doigt sur la rambarde.

_ Vraiment ?, je m'enquiers.

Elle hoche la tête et reporte son attention vers la mer.

_ Et tu viens ici à chaque fois ?, je demande.

Elle se redresse et recule de quelques pas en remettant ses cheveux en place.

_ Souvent, se contente d'elle de me répondre en regardant sa montre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'apaise.

Elle ressert sa queue de cheval, je n'arrive pas à la lâcher du regard. Instinctivement, je me rapproche d'elle, occultant complètement le spectacle derrière moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cet état avec personne : j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose se passe, pour la première fois, elle soutient mon regard, j'ai comme l'impression d'y déceler une nouvelle étincelle dans ses yeux si profonds. Je me sens complètement hypnotisé par elle.

_ Moi, je trouve les couleurs fascinantes, j'explique.

Elle penche un peu sa tête sur le côté, je me rapproche encore un peu d'elle, fixant ses iris grises, attiré comme un papillon par la lumière. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle Katniss devant moi : plus ouverte, réceptive, et ça me chamboule complètement.

Tout à coup, elle se recule un peu, regarde à nouveau sa montre et reprend son ton froid.

_ Je… je dois y aller, fait-elle brusquement.

Et sans plus attendre, elle repart dans la direction opposée au pas de course, me laissant avec mes sentiments confus. J'ai le cœur qui bat furieusement et me demande si je ne viens pas de rêver de ce moment…

Je reste encore quelques minutes à admirer le panorama avant de me décider à rentrer chez moi, reprenant ma course.

De retour chez moi, et après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner qui a du mal à passer, je me mets finalement en route pour aller chercher Gale. Je ne veux pas me l'avouer, pourtant, j'ai furieusement envie de revoir Katniss après notre échange de tout à l'heure pour savoir si je me suis fait des films ou si j'ai bien ressenti un réchauffement dans notre relation. Je monte dans ma voiture un peu fébrile. Une petite voix dans ma tête me murmure « _Et alors ? Elle sera quand même toujours avec ton meilleur pote quelle que soit la réponse !_ », je tente de ne pas l'écouter et me concentre sur le trajet. J'inspire fortement par le nez pour ne chasser cette furieuse envie de fumer qui commence à me titiller et monte le volume de la radio un peu plus fort pour ne plus m'entendre penser.

Quand j'arrive au bas de leur immeuble, même si j'essaie de l'en empêcher, mon cœur bat furieusement contre ma poitrine et je sens mes paumes de mains devenir moites. Je les ressuie rapidement sur mon jeans pour ne pas trahir ma fébrilité au moment où je les vois ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Katniss est toujours aussi resplendissante : que ce soit en tenue de jogging comme tout à l'heure ou comme ici, vêtue d'une simple chemisette et d'un jeans dont le bas est relevé juste assez pour dévoiler ses fines chevilles.

J'ai soudain très chaud et tire sur mon col de chemise. Gale arrive à la voiture et fourre ses deux gros sacs – deux gros sacs pour quinze jours à la plage !? – dans la coffre avant de se jeter sur le siège à côté de moi, Katniss, elle, s'installe à l'arrière – je suis un peu choqué de voir le peu de considération qu'il a pour elle, je ferme donc ma bouche à la remarque qui me vient là, de suite.

_ Merci mec de venir me conduire !, s'exclame mon ami en guise de salut.

Je secoue la tête en mettant mon clignotant pour m'insérer dans la circulation.

_ C'est normal, je marmonne sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Katniss dans le rétro.

Je croise furtivement son regard avant qu'elle ne tourne aussi sec le sien vers l'extérieur.

Je suis carrément en train de me demander si je ne rêve pas !

Pendant ce temps, Gale continue de pérorer.

_ … si la miss à l'arrière avait son permis, je ne t'aurais pas dérangé !

Il se tourne vers elle et se met à la titiller.

_ Ben oui, il serait peut-être temps que tu te décides à le passer ! Ne serait-ce que pour conduire plus tard nos enfants à l'école !

Je serre mes mains sur le volant quand je l'entends soupirer derrière, je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers elle juste à temps pour la voir lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à les conduire tout seul, rétorque-t-elle sur un ton énervé, comme un grand !

Je souris tandis que Gale ne lâche pas le morceau.

_ Je serais trop occupé à travailler pour ramener les sous dans le foyer !

Au secours, je suis en présence de monsieur misogynie en personne !

Katniss, elle, ne mord pas à l'hameçon et ne lui répond pas, elle retourne aussi sec dans son admiration de la rue. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir cette fois.

_ Tu crois pas que ce que tu dis là est un peu rétrograde ?, je demande tranquillement.

Gale tourne la tête vers moi et hausse les épaules.

_ Pas du tout, c'est comme ça que je vois le couple, me dit-elle le plus sérieusement.

Je suis un peu choqué mais ne dis rien, je ne peux plus rien pour lui à ce niveau-là !

Finalement, nous arrivons à l'aéroport après avoir terminé le trajet dans le babillage incessant de Gale : sa façon rétrograde de voir la famille, la façon dont élever les enfants…, je me demande ce qu'en pense Katniss. Je suis loquace d'habitude mais là, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de soutenir sa conversation, et Katniss n'est pas du genre très bavarde. Je me gare dans la voie du dépose-minute, m'attendant à le voir sortir de suite et s'engouffrer dans l'aéroport, pourtant, à mon grand désarroi, il propose à Katniss de le suivre à l'intérieur pour lui dire au revoir.

Je suis pas un taxi, merde !

Heureusement, même si je ne pense pas qu'elle a songé à la même chose que moi, Katniss intervient.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps-là, je dois aller à la bibliothèque, précise-t-elle.

Gale grimace, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire beaucoup quand elle décide de s'exprimer. Il enlève sa ceinture, bougon et ouvre la portière. Je l'imite accompagné par Katniss. Nous faisons le tour de la voiture jusqu'au coffre, je jette un regard rapide à Katniss, elle n'a pas l'air plus triste que ça de voir son fiancé partir, elle paraît… indifférente, oui c'est ça, ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid apparemment. Gale le remarque aussi.

_ Tu t'en fiches que je parte ou quoi !?, s'énerve-t-il.

Je me sens super mal à l'aise d'assister à leur querelle, comme ça, devant l'entrée de l'aéroport, aux vues et aux sus de tous !

_ Gale, ça fait trois ans que je te vois partir comme ça, tu ne veux quand même pas que je joue à l'éplorée pour te faire plaisir !?, rétorque Katniss. Tu veux quoi ? Que je m'évanouisse de douleur ?

Je souris dans ma barbe, décidément, je ne me lasserais jamais de ce caractère si fougueux.

Gale se renfrogne en prenant son sac.

_ Non, mais à un tantinet plus de sentiments. On va se marier bordel !

Je commence à entendre des klaxons derrière nous à force de nous éterniser à cet endroit : il n'est pas fait pour qu'on s'y gare éternellement. Des agents de police commencent à se rapprocher de nous. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

_ Et alors ?, continue-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Hum hum, j'interviens mal à l'aise. Je voudrais pas vous interrompre mais je pense que je vais bientôt me manger une amende là…

Gale me lance un regard furieux.

_ Et donc ?, me demande-t-il avec hargne.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'échauffe.

_ Alors, je veux bien être ton pote mais je suis pas un adepte des prunes, excuse-moi !

Katniss lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Gale hausse les épaules en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

_ On s'embrasse quand même ?, lui lance-t-il avec humeur.

Katniss soupire et paraît aller vers lui à reculons. Je lève les yeux au ciel – ils ne vont décidément rien m'épargner !

Gale attire Katniss vers lui dans un geste de possessivité, elle semble se tendre quand il pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Je soupire tandis que les klaxons se font plus intensifs. Je vois des têtes sortir par les fenêtres de certaines voitures pour nous regarder et je jurerais entendre des noms d'oiseaux. Katniss le repousse rapidement et s'essuie la bouche en faisant la moue. Gale, le sourire retrouvé, se tourne vers moi.

_ N'oublie pas ce qu'on s'est dit Mellark !, me lance-t-il en guise de salut en attrapant ses sacs.

_ C'est ça, je réponds en claquant le coffre pour essayer de chasser ma frustration avant de rejoindre ma portière.

Il s'éloigne tranquillement vers les portes tournantes sans plus un regard vers nous. Avec Katniss, nous montons dans la voiture et je me hâte de démarrer, les policiers s'approchant dangereusement de ma voiture. Nous nous éloignons, Katniss ne cherche même pas à le regarder une dernière fois.

_ C'est quoi ce que vous vous êtes dit ?, me demande-t-elle brusquement.

Je sens sur moi son regard enflammé, sur lequel je m'ébahissais y a quelques secondes mais qui maintenant, me stresse un tantinet.

_ Rien, un truc de mecs, j'élude.

Elle fronce les sourcils et ne semble pas convaincue. Je me presse de changer de sujets.

_ Je te dépose à la bibliothèque alors ?

_ Pourquoi ?!

Je hausse les sourcils.

_ Ben, c'est pas ce que tu as dit ?

Elle se retourne vers la route et reprend son air fermé.

_ Dépose moi chez Madge.

Mmh, et un « s'il te plaît », c'est trop demandé ?

Je me demande soudain si je n'ai pas imaginé notre rapprochement de ce matin, cette glace qui se mettait à fondre entre nous. Finalement, nous retombons dans notre habituel silence pesant.

Je la dépose quelques instants plus tard devant chez son amie. Elle ouvre la porte et me salue rapidement – limite froidement-avant de la claquer derrière elle. Ce doit être sa façon de dire au revoir au gens finalement… En tout cas c'est ce que j'espère : qu'elle ne réserve pas cette froideur uniquement pour moi !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hé oui ! Je suis enfin de retour !**_

 _ **Excusez-moi pour ma si longue absence mais une panne d'inspiration + une panne d'ordinateur, voilà le résultat ! lol**_

 _ **Pour faire court mon inspi est revenue donc j'espère publier plus rapidement ! (si mon ordi ne me lâche pas à nouveau)**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos reviews - anonymes ou non-, vos notifications et tout ça !**_

 _ **Et pis surtout, merci à ma bêta Mockngjay qui n'a cessé de me relancer pour avoir la suite !**_

 _ **Sur ce... Enjoy ! XOXO**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Je rejoins Finnick devant notre vendeur de café habituel, il a déjà commandé son machiatto et m'attend, assis sur un muret. Je me glisse dans la file d'attente tandis que je le salue d'un signe de tête. Nous ne partageons qu'un seul et unique cours malheureusement – par contre, j'en partage des tas avec Gale et je vais devoir qui filer toutes mes notes pour qu'il rattrape son retard, vu que monsieur se prend ses vacances en avance ! Bref…

Je finis par rejoindre Fin, mon Latte en main. Je m'installe à côté de lui silencieux, encore un peu chamboulé par mes derniers instants avec Katniss. Mon ami me donne une petite tape dans le dos pour me secouer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ? T'as perdu ton chat ?

Je secoue la tête en dégustant les premières gorgées de ma boisson sans convictions. Finnick louche dessus.

_ Un Latte ? T'es sérieux !? T'es malade ou quoi ? D'habitude on a droit au Capuccino double dose de crème et de sucre, et là, juste un Latte ?!

_ Je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça, je marmonne.

Je reste silencieux en observant la fumée que mon gobelet dégage. Je me force à sourire pour chasser mon malaise. Finnick continue de parler de tout et de rien – principalement de son Annie-, je ne réponds que par monosyllabe quand je sens tout à coup ma poche vibrer. Je farfouille dans cette dernière pour tenter d'en extirper mon portable. Je glisse mon pouce sur mon écran et marque un temps d'arrêt devant ce que je viens de recevoir.

 **ALOR ? L FE KOA M1TENAN ?** **OUBLI PA SE KE TU MA PROMI**

J'ai mal aux yeux rien qu'à essayer de décrypter son message. A ma grande surprise, je reçois dans la foulée un deuxième texto.

 **VOU ZETE OU ?**

Finnick doit remarquer mon trouble car il s'est arrêté de parler et se penche par-dessus mon épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ?

Je me hâte de remettre mon portable dans ma poche, un peu troublé. Je n'ai sûrement pas envie que Finnick soit au courant de notre deal avec Gale. Il porte son gobelet à ses lèvres nonchalamment. Je me presse de terminer ma boisson parce que j'ai tout à coup envie d'être seul.

_ Et sinon, tu lui as promis quoi ?, me demande-t-il tranquillement.

_ De lui organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon digne de ce nom, j'enchaîne le plus rapidement possible.

Finnick hoche la tête avec un grand sourire, j'ai réussi à zapper le moment gênant. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation, mais c'est sa voix qui le trahit plus : elle est surexcitée.

_ Oh putain, grave !

Il se met à déblatérer toutes les idées qu'il a. Je n'écoute rien, je suis focalisé sur les messages que je viens de recevoir et qui semble alourdir mon téléphone : je n'ai jamais autant senti sa présence !

Il n'a même pas encore quitté le sol des Etats-Unis que déjà, il est au taquet. Je porte mon Latte à ma bouche quand je me rends compte que je l'ai déjà terminé. Je jette rapidement mon gobelet en me levant. J'interromps par là même occasion sa diatribe, il ne semble pourtant pas s'en focaliser plus que ça puisqu'il m'imite dans un mouvement. Je passe nerveusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux en pensant à ce que je vais lui demander.

Si je ne veux pas que le Gale me harcèle toute la journée, il faut que je trouve Katniss.

_ Et sinon… Annie a cours aujourd'hui ?

Je sais qu'Annie partage quelques cours avec Katniss de temps en temps, alors j'espère que ma demande ne va pas paraître trop inhabituelle.

Finnick hausse les sourcils.

_ Oui, aujourd'hui elle a son groupe de travail, me répond-t-il un peu étonné.

Il me semble que c'est un des moments qu'elles partagent ensemble, bonne pioche !

Je prends mon ton le plus enthousiaste.

_ Et si on allait les rejoindre !?, je m'exclame guilleret.

Finnick me dévisage avec un sourire en coin.

_ Mmh, si tu veux… On zappe le cours magistral de ce matin alors ?

Je hoche la tête avec vigueur.

_ Les Sciences Politiques ça intéressent qui !?, je plaisante.

Son sourire s'élargit et il passe sa sacoche sur son épaule.

_ Allons-y alors !

Leur groupe de travail se trouve dans une petite salle de la bibliothèque. Nous remontons le couloir, le plus discrètement du monde : il règne dans le bâtiment un calme feutré, à peine avions nous mis un pied qu'instinctivement, nous nous étions mis à parler à voix très basse.

_ Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, me chuchote mon acolyte.

Il désigne d'un signe de tête la porte devant nous, je jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. J'inspecte la salle rapidement quand j'aperçois Katniss dans un coin de la pièce. Mon cœur accélère un peu et une foule de sentiments m'habitent : joie, excitation mais aussi remord et surtout, malaise parce que j'ai l'impression de me foutre un peu de sa gueule en n'étant pas vraiment franc avec elle.

Je sursaute quand Finnick me donne un coup de coude en levant les sourcils.

_ Hé Mellark, tu dors ou quoi ?

Je me rends compte alors que je suis là, comme un abruti, la main sur la poignée de la porte depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Je souris, un peu gêné et tourne celle-ci en tapant doucement à la porte. Les files se retournent toutes dans un même mouvement.

_ Salut les filles !, gazouille Finnick.

Annie se jette sur lui et s'ensuit de longues embrassades comme si ça faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Moi, je hausse les épaules, encore plus embarrassé.

_ Coucou !, je lance en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

Delly me sourit, Madge jette un regard à Katniss qui fronce les sourcils. Elle se rapproche des filles qui elles, se sont levés à notre entrée.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, demande Madge un peu sur la défensive.

Moi ? Je suis là pour espionner Katniss pourquoi ?

_ On avait envie de vous faire un petit coucou !, je leur explique platement.

Je jette un coup d'œil de coin vers Finnick qui a maintenant son Annie dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux, le regard espiègle.

_ Les Sciences Politiques n'étaient pas vraiment notre truc ce matin !, rigole-t-il.

Il croise mon regard.

_ Et puis Peeta avait très envie de vous espionner !, ajoute-t-il taquin.

Une suée me prend, pourtant j'essaie de faire comme si de rien était et rentre même dans son jeu tandis que tous les regards des filles se sont posés sur moi.

_ Ben oui, ma Delly me manquait, j'avoue.

Elle me sourit avec bienveillance en s'asseyant de nouveau. Madge me dévisage quelques secondes avant de l'imiter. Katniss reste debout son livre à la main.

_ Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que nous avions du travail nous ?

Annie se blottit un peu plus sur le torse de son homme.

_ Moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! Et puis une petite pause est la bienvenue !

_ Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas, glousse Delly en rassemblant ses feuilles.

_ On vient juste de commencer, se plaint Madge en mâchouillant son stylo.

Annie lâche enfin son Finnick et se rapproche de la table de travail. Elle ferme sa trousse d'un coup sec, visiblement ravie de notre interruption.

_ C'est bon, on a encore deux semaines pour le rendre cet exposé !

Elle commence à discuter avec Madge et Delly du travail qu'il leur reste à faire, Finnick a rejoint et lui masse les épaules.

Katniss referme son livre tandis que je m'approche d'elle. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

_ Désolé si on vous a interrompu, je commence.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi : son expression toujours aussi indéchiffrable mais son regard toujours aussi intense. Ce gris intense me donne des frissons.

_ Tu croyais quoi en vous pointant comme ça ?, me rétorque-t-elle froidement.

Outch, ça fait mal ce ton !

_ Notre examen approche et cet exposé compte pour un tiers de la note !, m'explique-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle rejoint les autres autour de la table et repose son livre sur la pile qui trône déjà dessus.

Je me sens comme une merde et me demande ce qui m'a pris de proposer ça !

J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce que j'ai partagé avec elle ce matin n'a jamais eu lieu : encore un de mes nombreux fantasmes quoi !

Je rejoins Finnick qui s'est assis autour de la table, à côté de son Annie, en tirant une chaise vers moi. Katniss s'assoit de l'autre côté de la table sans plus un regard vers moi. Je retiens le soupir qui monte dans ma gorge alors que je sens la main de Delly qui me serre amicalement le genou, comme en signe de compassion.

_ Bon, s'anime Finnick, et si nous parlions du sujet qui nous intéresse tous ?!

_ La faim dans le monde ?, demande, acide, Katniss.

Je pouffe tandis que Finnick fait comme si de rien était.

_ Les fameux enterrements de vie de jeune homme et de jeune fille !, s'exclame-t-il.

Katniss soupire bruyamment et rassemble ses affaires.

_ Bon, si c'est pour parler de conneries pareilles, je vous laisse !

Elle recule sa chaise en faisant grincer les pieds sur le sol et se lève rapidement, Finnick la retiens par la main.

_ Hé ! Mais c'est important !

_ Je confirme, ajoute Delly. Reste un peu, tu nous diras si ça te plaît ou non.

Katniss dévisage Delly puis Madge qui la regardent toutes deux avec espoir. Elle se rassoit en levant les yeux au ciel, montrant ainsi quel effort elle fait.

Merci Delly !

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de la regarder alors que les autres se mettent à débattre de ce qu'il faut ou pas faire pour ce genre d'évènement. Je remarque bien qu'elle s'ennuie et ne s'intéresse pas aux festivités. Moi non plus d'ailleurs… Je ne veux pas en parler parce que cela voudra dire que le moment que je redoute le plus ne tardera plus et ça, ça me noue les entrailles et me fous un bourdon pas possible.

Je sens de nouveau mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. J'ai peur de ce que je viens de recevoir, je suis certain que c'est de nouveau Gale qui vient aux nouvelles. Quand je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, je ne suis donc même pas étonné de voir le nom de Gale sur l'écran.

 **HE MEC , KAT E SAGE ?**

Il s'attend à quoi ? Qu'elle aille coucher avec le premier venu ?

Je soupire en remettant aussi sec mon portable dans ma poche. Je relève les yeux vers les autres quand je croise le regard de Katniss sur moi, un regard dur, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est moi qui fuis son regard cette fois en m'agitant un peu sur ma chaise et en m'éclaircissant la gorge. J'essaie de rattraper la conversation en rebondissant sur la dernière phrase de Finnick.

_ Oui… Hum… C'est une bonne idée ça Fin' !, j'interviens – en ayant aucune idée de ce qu'i vient de dire.

Finnick m'adresse un sourire éblouissant tandis que je sens mon portable qui se remet à vibrer. Je ferme les yeux en expirant par le nez.

Il ne peut pas me foutre la paix ?!

Il a que ça à faire au Mexique ?!

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

_ C'est vrai Mellark !, s'étonne mon ami.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête pour marquer mon assentiment de façon plus convaincante. Delly hausse les sourcils, Madge me regarde comme si je parais Russe, quant à Katniss, elle me dévisage, toujours de cette façon indéchiffrable- qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Mon téléphone s'agite toujours plus dans ma poche. J'essaie de passer outre.

_ Putain, Peeta, j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais d'accord pour des strip-teaseuses ! Cool !

Oups !

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et essaie d'arrondir les angles.

_ Je… hum… Disons que c'est une idée comme une autre…

Je n'ai jamais aimé mater des filles se trémousser nu, mais passons…

La conversation reprend mais je n'arrive pas du tout à rentrer dedans, cette vibration constante sur ma cuisse commence à me peser : il ne s'agit plus de messages là, il est carrément en train de me harceler là !

A bout, je m'excuse et décide de répondre, personne ne fait attention à moi, à part Delly bien sûr qui m'adresse un coup d'œil curieux. Je secoue la tête pour la rassurer. Je sors dans le couloir et extirpe mon portable d'un mouvement nerveux. J'inspecte l'écran : cinq messages, quatre appels en absence et un message sur le répondeur.

Il est taré ce mec ! Je me frotte le front, complètement désabusé quand mon appareil se remet à vibrer dans ma main. Je prends une grande inspiration et fais glisser mon index sur la touche verte.

_ Allô ?, j'essaie de commencer calmement.

_ Putain Mellark, qu'est-ce tu branles merde !?, me hurle Gale en guise de salut.

J'écarte mon portable de mon oreille : il est encore en train de brailler, je me force à respirer le plus calmement possible.

_ Gale, salut ! Alors ce voyage ?

_ Peeta, pourquoi tu me donnes pas de nouvelles !? Putain…

_ Pas trop chaud le Mexique ?

J'ai envie de le faire tourner en bourrique, il me tape sur les nerfs avec ses interrogatoires constants.

_ Elle est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? , m'aboie-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me frotte le front en m'appuyant sur le mur avec mon coude sans cacher mon soupir.

_ Tu me gonfles Gale, elle est en cours là, j'explique.

_ Elle est avec un mec ?

_ Non, elle est avec ses copines.

Tout à coup, la porte derrière moi s'ouvre, Gale continue d'éructer à mon oreille quand je me retourne vivement. Katniss est derrière moi, la main sur la lanière de sa besace. Je me mords la lèvre en interrompant vivement mon interlocuteur.

_ Je te laisse mec…

Je l'entends pester tandis que je raccroche rapidement.

_ Alors, tournée des bars ou pas tournée des bars ?, je demande à Katniss tranquillement.

Même si mon cœur menace d'exploser, j'essaie de maîtriser ma voix. Katniss fronce les sourcils et s'humidifie les lèvres avant de me répondre. Je ne cesse de frotter mon pouce sur l'écran de mon téléphone pour masquer le flot d'émotions qui me passe par la tête.

_ Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, lâche-t-elle, dépitée.

Décidément, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air enchantée par ce mariage. Alors pourquoi se marie-t-elle ?

Je remets mon portable dans ma poche, et me rapproche un peu d'elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se tend un peu – je me demande vraiment ce que je lui ai fait pour la dégoûter comme ça, je suis si repoussant ? – sa prise se resserre sur la lanière de son sac.

_ Je suis certain que ce sera sympa ! , je glisse en restant à une certaine distance.

Je respire profondément pour rester maître de moi-même et par la même occasion, son parfum emplit mes narines, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

_ Je sais pas, je reste sceptique…

Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, en regardant le bout de ses bottines. J'ai l'impression que de me faire la conversation l'ennuie. Avec un peu d'appréhension, j'essaie de me rapprocher le plus naturellement du monde sans la braquer. Elle relève vivement les yeux tandis que je suis maintenant plus près. Un de ces sourcils s'est posé sur l'arête de son nez, par reflexe, mon bras se lève pour lui enlever. Je la vois suivre mon geste en se mordant les lèvres, je me reprends vite et arrête mon geste pour poser mon bras nonchalamment sur le mur avant de passer ma main dans mes cheveux. Je jurerais qu'elle a eu un mouvement de recul.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris putain !

Je la révulse, c'est évident !

Katniss s'éclaircit la gorge, très nettement gênée, au moment où la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Je ressens un grand soulagement quand je vois les autres sortir de la salle en riant. Katniss se tourne vers ses copines.

_ Bon, on va manger ?, les interroge-t-elle abruptement.

Tout le monde la regarde, surpris de son ton, avant de me regarder moi. La gêne entre nous est palpable, je me redresse puis souris maladroitement en haussant les épaules.

_ Un problème entre vous ?, s'étonne Finnick.

Katniss ne me regarde même plus, je garde le sourire malgré tout en répondant à mon ami.

_ On parlait de sa bachelorette party ! Tu sais bien que c'est un sujet qui fâche.

Les autres se détendent un peu.

_ Bon, on y va !?, s'agite à nouveau Katniss.

_ Vous mangez avec nous ?, demande Delly.

Cette fois, Katniss me lance un regard noir, j'ai compris le message va !

_ Sans moi… J'ai des trucs à faire…, je me dédouane.

Katniss lève les yeux et s'éloigne sans plus un regard vers moi. Les filles me disent au revoir et la rejoigne. Finnick me salue en me tapant sur l'épaule et part à leur hauteur. Je reste seul, comme un con, au milieu de ce couloir quand je sens de nouveau mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

Putain ! Il va pas me lâcher ce con ?!

Je ne réponds pas, me contente de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche et de l'éteindre.

Je décide finalement de retourner suivre mes cours habituels, non sans essayer d'occulter cette matinée des plus étranges afin de me concentrer sur mon travail. Après tout, le diplôme approche et je ne voudrais pas réduire à néant tous mes efforts justes parce que mon meilleur ami ne fait pas confiance à sa fiancée ! Je ne me vois pas finir ma vie à m'occuper de la boulangerie familiale - au ça non ! - et rester soumis aux ordres de ma mère jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je veux pouvoir ouvrir ma propre affaire sans subir la pression maternelle et, surtout, vivre ma vie très loin d'elle.

Mmh, je vous vois vous interroger et commencer à penser que je suis un fils ingrat. C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas ma mégère de mère ! Je vous explique rapidement : mes parents possèdent une boulangerie – qui marche plutôt bien, il faut bien l'avouer- que ma mère gère d'une main de maître tandis que mon père est au fournil. C'est pourquoi, depuis que nous sommes petits, avec mes frères, nous donnons un coup de main pour tout : s'occuper des clients, s'occuper des livraisons, aider mon père et j'en passe… C'est normal me direz-vous, je le concède, ce qui l'est moins en revanche c'est quand votre mère surveille ABSOLUMENT tous vos faits et gestes et ne se gêne pas pour vous faire remarquer la moindre petite erreur que vous commettez, et qui n'est jamais satisfaite de rien. Brimades, remarques acerbes, corrections… ont rythmés mon enfance. Ça aurait pu nous souder avec mes deux grands frères, mais pas du tout, c'est le contraire qu'il s'est passé et ils ne se gênaient pas pour m'enfoncer d'avantage si ça leur permettaient de passer sous le radar maternel. Alors si mon diplôme en management me permet de partir loin d'eux, ce sera que du bonus ! Mon but ? Avoir ma propre boulangerie pour ne plus rester dans l'ombre de mes frères ou de mon père.

Même si ma mère est persuadée que ce diplôme me permettra de m'occuper avec elle du business familial, il va me servir pour m'échapper. Seul mon père est au courant de mes desseins, il me soutient même. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment il pouvait supporter ma mère – mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! J'ai quand même dû rester près de ma famille car, déjà, la meilleure fac pour ce que je voulais faire était à quelques kilomètres de chez moi et puis, j'ai beau avoir eu une bourse pour ne pas dépendre d'eux, et à vouloir fuir la maison en prenant mon propre appartement, j'ai dû me résoudre à continuer de travailler quelques heures par semaine à la boutique.

En sortant de mon dernier cours de l'après-midi, je prends donc ma voiture pour retourner « à la maison ». En me garant devant la devanture de la boutique, je me décide à rallumer mon portable : comme je m'y attendais, Gale n'a cessé de se rappeler à moi. Il est au Mexique pour profiter du Spring Break, alors pourquoi ne pas cesser de me harceler comme ça ? Je lui envoie un rapide texto pour lui dire que je bosse et que donc, je ne peux pas lui donner de nouvelles. A peine je reçois l'accusé de réception, qu'il me répond – il ne lâche donc jamais son téléphone !?- pour m'invectiver.

_ **PUT1 MEC TA PROMI !**

_ **JE TE DONNE DES NEWS CE SOIR** – je pianote.

 **_ TA 1TERER !**

Je sursaute quand j'entends qu'on tapote rageusement à ma fenêtre. Je tourne vivement la tête et croise le regard charmant de ma mère. Je soupire en rangeant mon téléphone et en sortant de la voiture.

_ Tu es en retard, me signale-t-elle avec son ton toujours plus charmant.

_ Pardon, je bougonne. Le cours s'est terminé plus tard que prévu.

_ C'est ça ouais…

Je viens toujours ici à reculons, heureusement que mon père est là, lui, au moins, m'accueille toujours avec le sourire et j'ai l'impression que lui au moins, est content de me voir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici DEJA le chapitre suivant !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Toujours la même reconnaissance de ma part vis à vis de vos reviews, je suis vraiment mais vraiment touchée ! Merci infiniment (si je ne vous l'avez pas encore dit lol)**_

 _ **Mockngjay, comme à ton habitude, tu es ma meilleure conseillère ! Thanks soul mate !**_

* * *

Après avoir affronté les nombreux quolibets de ma chère mère jusqu'à l'entrer dans la boutique, je pénètre dans la boulangerie et salue rapidement mes frères qui me rendent très bien la pareille. Ma mère continue sa litanie dans la boutique - se plaignant toujours plus de mon retard, mes absences trop nombreuses sans oublier mon ingratitude croissante envers eux - tandis que je me dirige vers l'arrière-boutique pour saluer mon père : la seule touche de chaleur dans cet environnement.

Je me mets ensuite au travail dans le fournil : la tâche que je préfère et qui me permets d'extérioriser toute cette frustration qui s'est accumulée ces derniers jours. Malaxer, pétrir, découper et ne plus penser à rien… Et puis, discuter avec mon père est aussi super agréable, je dois le reconnaître. C'est le seul de ma famille à se préoccuper de ce que je fais : mes études, mes passe-temps et, surtout, mes amours !

_ Ahhh ça, je dis tristement, je te passe les détails mais c'est des plus compliqué ! Disons que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés !

_ Vraiment ?, s'étonne mon père. Qui est donc celle qui ne succombe pas au charme légendaire des Mellarks ?

_ Une fille incroyable, je soupire sentant une chaleur se répandre dans mon estomac à la pensée de Katniss.

Mon père et moi partons dans un grand rire franc et massif, ça fait un bien fou. Bien entendu, c'est le moment qu'a choisi ma mère pour venir nous rendre visite.

_ Moins de bla-bla et plus d'action !, s'énerve-t-elle.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exprimer ce que je ressens. Mon père et moi continuons donc nos tâches en discutant plus discrètement.

Au bout de quelques heures, une fois notre travail terminé, je finis de nettoyer l'arrière-boutique avec mon père, ma mère fait les comptes et mes frères s'occupent du rangement de la boutique.

_ Tu restes dîner avec nous ?, me demande mon père, une touche d'espoir dans la voix.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes et me tourne vers lui, me sentant assez mal pour lui.

_ Je voudrais bien mais tu sais très bien que je ne la supporterais pas longtemps.

Mon père serre les lèvres et s'approche de moi, visiblement déçu.

_ Je sais bien, pourtant…

_ Papa, je le coupe, tu m'as déjà dit ça plein de fois « elle ne sait juste pas exprimer ses sentiments… » ou je ne sais quelle excuse. Mais je n'en peux plus, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis parti.

Il me serre l'épaule chaleureusement.

_ Je sais, mais tu sais bien que je suis un éternel optimiste !

_ Je sais bien, je souris, c'est de famille !

Finalement, il me raccompagne à ma voiture en me prodiguant ses derniers conseils.

_ Cette fille dont tu m'as parlé, elle te plaît vraiment ?

Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort contre ma poitrine.

_ Oh que oui ! Malheureusement, il y a des obstacles infranchissables… le plus important étant qu'elle ne m'aime pas !

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain…

_ Pourtant c'est la seule qui te plaît ?

Je baisse les épaules tandis que nous nous arrêtons à ma voiture.

_ Oui…, je souffle tristement.

_ Et bien dans ce cas, bats-toi pour que ça change ! s'exclame-t-il tout joyeux.

Je n'ose pas lui avouer qu'en plus, elle est fiancée, j'ai un peu peur de le décevoir en fait.

Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture après l'avoir salué une dernière fois et sort pour la première fois de l'après-midi : quelle n'est pas ma surprise de remarquer que Gale ne m'a plus contacté depuis que je suis arrivé ici, quelques heures plus tôt, il semblerait qu'il ait enfin décidé de profiter de ses vacances. Je glisse la clé dans le contact alors que je me tasse dans mon siège, n'arrivant pas à m'empêcher de penser à ce que mon père m'a dit : la faire au moins m'apprécier un peu. Un horrible duel se déroule dans mon esprit à ce moment : me faire apprécier et espérer que ça s'améliore entre nous, ou la tenir à l'œil comme mon ami me l'a demandé ? Je pose mon front sur mon volant en soupirant tandis que je tourne la clé dans le contact, ayant pris ma décision dans la douleur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que le soleil se couche, je me gare au bas de l'immeuble, un peu stressé malgré tout. Je tends mon bras droit pour attraper les sachets de nourritures chinoises et sors de la voiture avant de le poser sur le toit. Je me penche ensuite pour attraper le pack de bière et claque la porte avec ma hanche. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'interphone, arrive à faire tenir en équilibre mes victuail0les et appuie sur le bouton avec vigueur, une certaine appréhension flottant autour de moi. J'entends le grésillement caractéristique quand une voix qui me fait chavirer s'élève de l'appareil.

_ Oui ?, fait Katniss, méfiante.

Je prends une grande inspiration en tirant sur mon t-shirt. Je renforce la prise sur mon genou et resserre la prise de mes doigts autour des lanières du sachet.

_ C'est Peeta…

_ Peeta ?, me coupe-t-elle sèchement.

Oh misère, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ?

_ Oui je…, je continue, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin.

Je m'interromps et attends sa réaction. Je n'ai en retour que le buzz sourd de l'interphone : elle m'écoute mais ne dis rien – j'adore !

_ … de ce fait, j'ai ramené le dîner en guise de pardon.

J'avale ma salive et attends, de plus en plus anxieux. Je n'ai en retour que le silence assourdissant de ce foutu interphone. Le temps s'allonge inexorablement quand finalement, j'entends le bip caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre.

Ouh lala, première étape franchit, je me rends compte soudain que je transpire dans mon dos tandis que je pénètre dans l'immeuble.

J'arrive finalement devant sa porte, qu'elle a laissé fermer bien entendu, alors même qu'elle venait de m'ouvrir l'autre porte au rez de chaussée. Elle ne va donc vraiment pas me faciliter a tâche ! Je tape à la porte du bout des doigts, le sachet me coupant la circulation. Je patiente en remuant le bout de mes doigts en gardant le sourire, quand je l'entends ouvrir les verrous derrière la porte, elle ne l'ouvre d'ailleurs pas en grand, juste un interstice dans lequel je vois juste son regard : pourtant, rien que ça suffit à mon bonheur, je sens mon sourire s'élargir instinctivement et le soulève les bras pour lui montrer mes « calumets » de la paix.

_ Livraison à domicile !

Katniss fronce les sourcils.

_ Je n'ai rien demandé, se contente-t-elle de me dire.

Cette fois, je ne me désarme pas face à ce ton.

_ Je sais, mais je me sentais coupable pour ce matin et puis je voulais savoir comment ça allait.

_ « Ça allait » ? Qu'est-ce qui n'irais pas ?

_ Avec le départ de Gale et tout ça…

Je vois son visage s'assombrir de plus en plus. Je me hâte de poursuivre avant qu'elle ne me claque la porte au nez définitivement.

_ Si tu ne partages pas tout ça avec moi, je vais devoir les jeter !, je plaide piteusement.

Argument de merde putain !

Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, la voilà qui ferme complètement la porte. Je baisse les épaules et commence à ramasser mes sachets quand la fameuse porte s'ouvre en grand. Katniss m'observe, son visage énigmatique, et m'invite à entrer.

Je ne suis plus sur terre là, mon cœur pulse comme jamais jusque dans mes oreilles.

_ T'as de la veine Mellark, j'ai super faim, me dit-elle simplement.

Je souris encore plus largement et j'entre dans son minuscule appartement : une kitchenette, un canapé, une table basse qui fait face à une télé, une petite bibliothèque à côté d'un bureau riquiqui : c'est assez étroit mais je ne sais pas comment elle fait, cet appartement est très chaleureux.

Katniss ferme la porte derrière elle et s'installe dans le canapé, je m'assois à l'autre bout du canapé en déposant les boîtes de nourriture chinoises sur la table. Nous restons silencieux, Katniss se met à fouiller dans les boîtes, je l'observe : je me rends bien compte qu'elle n'est pas des plus ravie de me voir ici, je prends donc une bière que je lui tends – c'est bien connu, l'alcool détend toujours les gens ! Elle la prend sans un mot et la décapsule. Je l'imite et tends la bouteille vers elle.

_ Santé ?, je propose.

Elle fronce le nez, reste quelques secondes immobiles puis finit par trinquer avec moi, je sais que c'est complètement con, mais j'en suis soulagé !

_ Santé, répète-t-elle.

Si je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire des films, je jurerais que l'ambiance se réchauffe. Nous nous mettons ensuite à attaquer les boîtes de chinois. Katniss reste silencieuse, comme à son habitude, je me décide donc à faire a conversation. Je lui pose des questions sur ses études, d'abord assez mutique, elle finit par me répondre avec de plus en plus d'animation : elle a obtenu une bourse en tir à l'arc –décidément, elle est vraiment unique ! – et souhaiterais travailler dans l'enseignement, elle qui s'est occupée de sa petite sœur toute son adolescence, sa mère étant aux abonnés absentes-tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

Je ne sais pas si c'est la nourriture qui fait ça ou la bière : elle en siffle deux en quelques minutes, mais en tout cas, la température a nettement augmenté, je me détends nettement. A certains moments, je vois pratiquement l'ombre d'un sourire passé sur son visage. J'en apprends un peu plus sur elle et je dois reconnaître que j'en suis heureux. Une douce chaleur s'installe dans mon estomac au fur et à mesure que la soirée se déroule. La nourriture disparaît assez rapidement, tout comme la bière : sur les douze, j'en suis à peine à ma deuxième alors que le pack est vide. Tandis que je regarde Katniss avec de plus en plus d'intensité, je m'aperçois qu'elle ne fuit plus mon regard, au contraire, le sien comme le mien se rencontrent beaucoup plus souvent et, surtout, plus longuement. La façon dont elle relève ses cheveux quand elle s'anime, dont ses cils bougent quand elle cligne des yeux, cette manie de s'humidifier les lèvres quand elle réfléchit, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux d'elle et ça me serre le cœur mais me rend aussi super euphorique, je préfère donc ne pas trop me prendre la tête et profiter du moment le plus étrange et agréable de ma vie. Les pommettes de Katniss rosissent et je décolle.

L'ambiance est maintenant détendue, Katniss sourit un peu, son visage est détendue, elle me surprend à sourire plus franchement quand je lui parle de mes hobbies. Je suis en train d'avoir une conversation avec elle ! J'ai presque envie de me pincer. Tout à coup, elle se lève vers la cuisine.

_ Je vais chercher du vin !

Je hoche la tête et me frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre quand elle est dans la cuisine. Je souffle un peu pour me détendre, je n'ai pas envie de tout foirer maintenant que la glace est brisée. Et, comme si j'étais maudit, mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de mon pantalon, je l'extirpe de ma poche et mes soupçons se confirment quand je lis l'expéditeur du message : Gale. Je fronce les sourcils, s'il est au Mexique c'est pour s'amuser non ? Alors pourquoi il me casse les burnes de cette façon !?

_ C'est qui ?, me demande Katniss, qui me fait sursauter : je ne l'avais pas entendu se rapprocher.

Elle est derrière moi et regarde par-dessus mon épaule, un verre de vin à la main. J'appuie sur le bouton pour noircir mon écran rapidement et le refous dans le fond de ma poche, le cœur battant.

_ Personne, je lui fais, calmement je l'espère.

Elle fronce les sourcils en me rejoignant sur le canapé – beaucoup plus près que tout à l'heure, je peux sentir sa hanche contre la mienne.

_ Arrête, j'ai vu le nom de Gale sur ton écran !

Mon cœur s'agite, je me sens nerveux et essuie mes mains sur mes cuisses.

_ Tu t'es trompée, je lui assure la voix qui frémit un peu.

Elle me dévisage, soudain plus sérieuse. Je n'ai jamais été plus proche d'elle. Elle ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, j'arrive à sentir son souffle sur mon visage, j'en frissonne, et, mû par je ne sais quelle pulsion, je lève le bras pour essuyer le coin de ses lèvres avec mon pouce, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle a un mouvement de recul mais ne me lâche pas du regard et, finalement, se laisse faire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le contact de sa peau sur mon pouce me donne comme une décharge d'électricité. Ma main remonte avec lenteur sur sa joue et je me mets à lui caresser du bout de mes doigts ses pommettes. Mon rythme cardiaque décolle. Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard et quelque chose se passe, j'en suis certain. J'occulte toutes les pensées parasites qui me traversent l'esprit et, poussé par mon cœur, je me penche doucement vers elle. Elle reste la bouche entrouverte, son souffle s'accélérant, ses yeux s'attardant sur mes lèvres. J'entends vaguement une sonnerie de téléphone quelque part mais j'en fais fi et continue sur ma lancée. Le téléphone continue de sonner : j'ai l'impression d'entendre une espèce de glas qui conclue cette approche infructueuse et qui détruit complètement ce moment magique – j'ai même l'impression d'entendre un bruit de glace qui se brise, comme dans un mauvais film.

Elle me repousse vivement et se lève d'un coup pour attraper son portable sur le bureau. Je baisse la tête, au bord de l'apoplexie. Putain, il vient de se passer quoi ça !?

Je me retourne vers elle sans la voir vraiment au moment où elle décroche son portable et se met à discuter avec son fiancé – _fiancé_ ! Je me pince l'arête du nez et repousse ma bouteille de bière sur la table. Je reprends un peu mes esprits en secouant la tête : doucement mais sûrement je redescends sur terre avec douleur. J'ai caressé mon rêve du bout des doigts et il me revient en pleine face.

Je me secoue et débarrasse les restes du dîner pour les mettre dans la poubelle de la cuisine : il faut que je me secoue. Je me sens coupable comme rarement je me suis senti – et pourtant c'est un sentiment qui me connaît vous vous en doutez ! Cette culpabilité me pèse sur les épaules, j'ai envie de me donner des baffes. Katniss me tourne le dos et je n'arrive pas à capter la conversation, malgré tout, elle finit par me jeter un rapide coup d'œil courroucé avant de retourner à sa conversation. Je cherche après mes clés de voiture et me mets à jouer avec, Katniss ne s'occupant toujours pas de moi, je décide donc de partir, le cœur gros et tout chamboulé.

Le lendemain –samedi- je me lève tard- très tard même - avec cette impression d'avoir pris une sacrée gueule de bois. Et tout ça sans même avoir été bourré ! J'ai eu un mal fou à m'endormir et le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu a été entrecoupé des souvenirs de la soirée d'hier avec Katniss et le foutoir que ça a créé dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Par contre, je me demande vraiment ce que signifie ce moment que nous avons échangé Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je m'emballe… Si elle pouvait éprouver quelque chose pour moi… mon Dieu mais je ne toucherais plus terre !

Putain, ça me gonfle !

Je sors de ma chambre et décide de me préparer un café dans l'espoir de chasser la brume qui tapisse mon esprit. Alors que je m'installe sur mon canapé, je m'empare de mon portable pour l'allumer et bien entendu, j'ai déjà des messages de Gale. Ils datent tous d'hier soir, je ne me remémore plus vraiment à quel moment je l'ai éteint d'ailleurs. Je commence à en lire certains – toujours la même rengaine – et écoute quelques messages qu'il a laissé sur mon répondeur – au bout de deux, sa voix devient pâteuse au fur et à mesure que l'heure avance… je les efface tous et décide de l'appeler directement, ces échanges de messages me fatiguent. Il répond d'une voix lointaine au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

_ Hé mec !, je commence d'une voix que je trouve très fausse.

_ Putain Mellark, tu me réveilles là, geint-il.

Il est gonflé bordel !

_ Ben tu m'as laissé plein de messages donc bon, je te rappelle.

_ Katniss a fait quoi hier soir ?, embraille-t-il tout de go.

Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes, la culpabilité suintant par tous mes pores. Et c'est sans même réfléchir que je lui réponds.

_ J'en sais rien pourquoi ?

Je suis surpris de voir avec quel naturel cette énormité est sortie de ma bouche.

_ Je l'ai appelé hier et je suis certain qu'elle n'était pas seule !, m'explique-t-il nerveux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était nerveuse, pas comme d'habitude.

Je me gratte derrière la tête en restant silencieux, le souffle un peu rapide.

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?, enchaîne-t-il suspicieux.

Il se doute de quelque chose ou je suis paranoïaque ?

_ Moi !? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je t'avais demandé de garder un œil sur elle pardi !

_ Ben, je vais pas non plus la surveiller jusque dans son appart !, je lui rétorque.

_ Ben si pourquoi ?

Il est désarmant dans ces propos.

_ Tu pourras essayer d'en savoir plus ?, me supplie-t-il.

_ J'en ai marre de te rendre service, je m'échauffe.

_ Peeta…, pleurniche-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et serre un peu ma prise autour du téléphone. Je sais ce qui peut fonctionner avec lui alors je décide de changer de sujet.

_ Et sinon, comment s'est passée ta première journée ?, je glisse discrètement.

Ou du moins, je l'espère !

Et ça marche, son ton se fait tout à coup beaucoup plus animé et enjoué.

_ Oh putain mec ! Y a de ces gonzesses !

Je déteste entendre ce genre de récit de soirée, je sais déjà sur quoi il va enchaîner mais je préfère encore entendre ça que de l'entendre chouiner au téléphone sur Katniss- sa fiancée ! – et ça ne manque pas…

_ Y en a une qui était particulièrement engageante alors tu me connais hein…

Oh oui, ça je te connais… trop même !

_ Tu m'as réveillé alors que j'étais encore à côté d'elle, et je te remercie d'ailleurs, comme ça j'ai pu m'éclipser plus rapidement !

Je m'imagine très bien cet air suffisant qu'il doit arborer sur son visage, la fierté exaspérante qui doit dégouliner de son sourire mielleux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ces temps-ci mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter !

J'essaie d'écourter la conversation le plus rapidement possible après avoir écouté sa soirée en détails. J'ai réussi à lui faire oublier pendant quelques temps la mission à la con qu'il m'a confié et j'ai presque réussi à éluder le moment étrange que j'ai partagé avec sa fiancée - éludé seulement…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Me voici enfin de retour pour partager avec vous ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !;)**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour venir me lire, partager avec moi vos impressions ( ou non d'ailleurs lol) et me donner votre avis, ça me touche beaucoup !**_

 _ **Un merci tout particulier, as usual, à ma bêta chérie qui a la patience de me corriger et la bonne idée de me souffler quelques idées ! Mockngjay, oui, je parle de toi ! ^^**_

 _ **Allez, trève de blabla, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Peetniss.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Je n'ai pas revu Katniss depuis bientôt une semaine… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tout foiré en me montrant si présomptueux ? Je l'ai fait fuir encore plus loin qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?

Si j'écoute Delly, je me fais des films, ce sont quand même les vacances de Printemps, c'est normal que je ne la vois plus, vu que je ne la côtoie qu'à travers Gale et sans Gale, ben forcément je la vois plus. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne cesse de me harceler pour avoir de ses nouvelles, sa position exacte à chaque minute-chaque seconde, il n'a vraiment pas pigé que ce n'est pas vraiment mon amie et que donc, ce n'est pas discret de la suivre comme son ombre comme ça ! Donc j'essaie de me dédouaner comme je peux mais il ne lâche rien et commence même par me faire culpabiliser : que drôle d'ami je suis de rompre une promesse comme ça… J'en suis réduit à craindre quand mon téléphone se met à sonner.

J'ai beau continuer à courir tous les matins comme j'en ai l'habitude, je ne l'ai plus croisé. Je ne la croise pas plus quand je rejoins Delly pour boire un verre ou même Finnick et les autres pour sortir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a disparu de la surface de la terre – ou, tout du moins, de mon monde à moi…

En ce jeudi soir, je rejoins Delly, Madge, Finnick et Annie dans un bar pour essayer de me détendre un peu. Comme je m'y attendais, pas de Katniss en vue. J'essaie de redevenir « normal » et donc de me montrer aussi sociable que je peux l'être. J'y arrive tant bien que mal et finis même par occulter ce qui me tracasse. En plus, j'ai éteint mon portable alors j'ai la paix !

Malheureusement, le sujet que je déteste le plus arrive soudain sur le tapis, à mon plus grand désarroi. C'est Madge qui lance les hostilités.

_ Devinez quoi !?, s'excite-t-elle soudain.

Elle nous regarde tour à tour, faisant durer son effet. Mon cœur se met à battre comme un dément, j'essaie de rester le plus stoïque possible pourtant je resserre imperceptiblement ma prise autour de ma bouteille de bière. Delly baisse les yeux, je la sens gênée pour moi, elle joue avec sa paille en restant silencieuse. J'espère que les autres ne le remarquent pas.

_ Et je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Delly ne l'a pas annoncé en premier, s'étonne Madge en penchant son verre vers elle.

_ Je ne voulais pas trop souler avec ça, se défend-t-elle portant son cocktail à sa bouche. On en parle toujours et à chaque fois de ce mariage…

Je me mets à arracher l'étiquette de ma bouteille, petit morceau par petit morceau.

_ Alors !, insiste Annie. Moi j'adore ce sujet !

_ Et bien demain, Delly et moi emmenons Katniss chercher une robe de mariée !

Je ne dis rien, serre les lèvres et continue de m'esquinter les ongles sur l'étiquette.

_ Annie, tu veux venir avec nous ?, demande Delly.

_ Oh oui !, répond cette dernière.

Finnick pose une main sur ses épaules.

_ Bébé, demain on est pas libre…

Annie, visiblement déçue hoche la tête. Madge se tourne soudain vers moi.

_ Et toi Peeta ? Tu veux venir ?

Moi ? Venir voir la femme de mes rêves essayer des robes pour se marier avec un autre ? Je secoue la tête en faisant des boulettes avec ce qui reste de mon étiquette.

_ Désolé, je passe…

Delly tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit doucement. Malgré mon refus, Madge insiste.

_ Oh si ! Viens avec nous, le regard d'un garçon est plus que bienvenue !

Mon esprit tourne à plein régime : je n'ai pas envie et pourtant, je meurs d'envie d'y aller juste pour pouvoir la voir… Que je suis pathétique quand j'ouvre la bouche pour accepter.

_ T'es sûr ?, me demande Delly avec étonnement.

_ Absolument, je renchéris.

Madge semble ravie et trinque vers moi.

_ Tu vas passer une journée de fou Peet !, se moque Finnick.

Je hausse les épaules en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Je le pense aussi…

En rentrant chez moi, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que je vais la voir dans sa robe de mariée… La fille dont je suis raide dingue va essayer des robes pour épouser quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Je ne sais pas si on peut faire pire torture quand mon portable se met à sonner et que je lis l'appelant : si on peut faire pire torture…

_Gale…, je décroche déjà lassé de cette conversation.

Et il se met à me questionner. Et plus il me questionne, plus je sens que je commence à ne plus le supporter. Il me tape sur les nerfs, j'en suis même à éloigner mon téléphone de mon oreille pour m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense. Il s'énerve quand je lui dis que je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, j'ai beau essayer de lui expliquer que ce sont les vacances -d'ailleurs c'est un peu la raison pour laquelle il est parti mais passons– et que nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que ça, pourtant, il n'écoute rien. J'arrive à m'en sortir en lui apprenant que demain, je vais sûrement la voir, bien sûr, je zappe la raison. Une fois que j'ai réussi à le « calmer », il embraye direct sur ses frasques et ses conquêtes.

Putain, il me gonfle, j'arrive à supporter son cirque pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver à y mettre un terme. Il doit avoir un de ses hors forfaits, je n'imagine pas le prix que ça a de m'appeler depuis le Mexique tout le temps comme ça, je ne parle même pas des textos ! Je vais me coucher en me disant que ces deux-là commencent vraiment à me courir : entre lui qui me harcèle et elle qui a un comportement des plus étranges, je commence à arriver à bout de patience.

Le lendemain, en me garant devant l'immeuble de Katniss, je me sens un peu nerveux. J'ai laissé mon téléphone sur la table du salon – je serais tranquille pendant quelques heures, d'autant que s'il apprend que je suis allé aux essayages, il va devenir hystérique !

Je me suis encore pris la tête toute la nuit à me torturer sur ce « moment » que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir partagé avec Katniss. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion, au petit matin, que je me faisais de bons gros films. Je suis fatigué de jouer à l'amoureux transis depuis tout ce temps, j'en ai marre que Gale me soûle avec elle, j'en ai marre de tout en fait. Je sors de la voiture et m'appuie sur mon véhicule pour les attendre, l'envie pressante de cigarettes qui me titille. Je sors un chewing-gum pour essayer de calmer tout ça.

Quand je les vois sortir, mon cœur bat un peu plus frénétiquement et je me morigène pour ça. Il faut que je zappe tous ces sentiments, il faut que je passe à travers tout ça, une fois le mariage passé, je pense que je vais un peu m'éloigner. Je prends une grande inspiration et me force à garder les yeux sur elle : je veux chasser ces différentes sensations qui m'assaillent. Je me demande alors si ce que j'ai eu l'impression de vivre avec elle l'autre soir est réel. Je croise son regard et là, sa réaction me cisaille le cœur. Elle me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi.

Okay, je suis totalement perdu là.

J'entends parfaitement les mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là !? , crache-t-elle.

Une bouffée d'énervement s'empare tout à coup de moi, sans vraiment comprendre d'où elle sort d'ailleurs, sensation complètement nouvelle pour moi. Les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche.

_ Si je dérange, je me casse, je réplique.

Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de réagir de cette façon. Je ne me reconnais plus… Mon cœur palpite, j'ai chaud. Je sens le regard de Delly sur moi qui semble très étonnée.

_ C'est nous qui lui avons proposé, bafouille Madge. Il va nous conduire et puis un avis de mec c'est toujours utile pour ce genre de tenue…

_ Sinon y a le bus si la princesse préfère !, je continue sur le même ton.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

_ Peeta…, tempère Delly.

Je soupire en tapotant sur le toit de la voiture. Katniss a le regard flamboyant mais ne répond pas, Madge lui passe une main dans le dos comme pour l'encourager à avancer. Elles s'engouffrent à l'arrière de la voiture, Delly se rapproche de moi et me frotte le bras, visiblement soucieuse.

_ Ça va pas Peeta ?, s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête en lui ouvrant la portière avant.

Je vais très bien, ça se voit non ?

Pendant tout le trajet, une ambiance glaciale règne dans la voiture, si ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à Madge, je me serais abstenu de venir. Je ne supporte plus cette ambiance malsaine qui règne entre Katniss et moi : à force de souffler le chaud et le froid, je n'en peux plus, perds tous mes repères et, surtout, ma confiance en moi !

Katniss reste mutique, Madge se triture les ongles et Delly ne cesse de me jeter des petits regards en coin. Je décide de mettre de la musique pour ne plus subir ce silence assourdissant. Au bout de quelques temps, nous finissons par arriver devant le magasin. Après avoir enfin trouvé une place dans la rue, nous finissons par sortir, dans une ambiance toujours aussi fraîche. J'ai même l'impression de devenir parano quand j'entends Katniss claquer la portière d'une façon plutôt brusque. Je me tourne vers elle, elle affiche une mine impénétrable. Je sens soudain de nouveau cette hargne qui monte : je fourre mes mains dans mes poches en serrant très fort les poings. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de fumer de ma vie je crois. Les filles avancent vers la boutique tandis que moi, je craque. Je rouvre la voiture et m'assois sur à la place du mort pour pouvoir fouiller dans ma boîte à gants : je parviens à extirper un vieux paquet de clopes du fond de la boîte. Je choppe le briquet qui traîne dans le vide poche et m'apprête à allumer ma cigarette bienfaitrice. Je sens tout à coup un regard inquisiteur sur moi, je tourne la tête : Delly me toise la mine sombre.

_ Je croyais que tu avais arrêté !? Et qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui ?

Je renifle dédaigneusement et fixe mon attention sur ma cigarette que je fais rouler entre mes doigts.

_ Et bien je suis faible, ça te va !?

Elle m'arrache ma cigarette des mains et la jette dans le caniveau. Je sens l'énervement qui augmente dans ma poitrine.

_ Putain, mais t'es pire que ma mère bordel !, je m'exclame durement.

Alors que je suis sur le point d'en prendre une autre dans le paquet, elle me le prend des mains et l'enfonce dans son sac.

_ Ca suffit Peeta, si tu ne voulais pas venir, fallait le dire !, s'énerve-t-elle.

Je n'ai jamais vu ma meilleure amie élever la voix de cette façon – en même temps, je ne me suis jamais senti dans un tel état d'énervement. Elle me tend la main pour que je me lève. Je soupire et l'attrape en enfonçant mon briquet dans ma poche. Nous finissons par rejoindre Madge et Katniss dans la boutique.

Nous sommes dans un petit salon privatif assez confortable : des sièges moelleux nous accueillent, du champagne et des gâteaux nous permettent de nous sustenter alors que Katniss enchaîne les essayages. Je me demande vraiment ce que je fous dans cet environnement si féminin. Je peux déjà entendre les railleries de Finnick. Une vendeuse a apporté un portant de robes pour la future mariée avant de s'éclipser. Je me retiens de prendre une coupe de Champagne pour supporter les différents essayages de Katniss qui me déchirent le cœur en tout petit morceau, petit à petit. Delly et Madge piaillent à chaque nouvelle robe et s'extasient de plus en plus. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je le savais. Je me sens si pitoyable…

Les différentes toilettes que Katniss essaie ne lui plaisent pas du tout, même si elle en essaie des dizaines, elle a toujours quelque chose qui la gêne, qui cloche. Je reste muet, ne donne que rarement mon avis – dans toutes celles qu'elle essaie je la trouve magnifique, ce qui ne fait que renforcer mon malaise et n'améliore pas mon humeur !

Franchement, je croyais quoi en venant ?

Il n'y a que les gâteaux qui trouvent grâce aux yeux de Katniss, je la rejoins d'ailleurs là-dessus. Elle ne boit que peu de champagne également, dès qu'elle approche ses lèvres de la coupe, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se met à me regarder et repose immédiatement son verre, le regard toujours aussi intense. Dans sa dernière robe (pleine de froufrous et de tulles), elle s'assoit mollement dans un des fauteuils et semble à bout. Son bustier souligne encore plus sa délicate poitrine. Je fixe mes ongles pour ne pas la reluquer trop longtemps.

_J'en ai marre de ces froufrous !, se plaint-elle. Elles sont toutes plus moches les unes que les autres !

_ Tu trouves ?, s'étonne Delly. Je trouve au contraire qu'elles sont toutes sublimes !

Madge se tourne vers moi.

_ Et toi Peeta, on ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu…, remarque-t-elle.

Katniss lève les yeux au ciel et prend un morceau de génoise aux framboises avec beaucoup de délicatesse pour ne pas tâcher sa tenue.

_C'est parce que je n'ai rien à dire, j'explique.

Katniss renifle dédaigneusement sans me regarder.

_Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?, lance-t-elle.

Pas pour toi !, j'essaie de me convaincre.

Cette réplique est sur le point de sortir quand Delly et Madge se lèvent d'un même mouvement.

_On va chercher une autre robe qui pourrait te correspondre, se hâte d'expliquer Delly.

_Pendant ce temps, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer !, ajoute Madge plein de sous-entendu.

Elles rejoignent l'entrée de la boutique, nous laissant seuls Katniss et moi. Aucun de nous deux ne parlent, je frotte mes mains sur mes genoux et ne cesse de secouer ma jambe dans un mouvement incontrôlable. Katniss agrippe son verre de champagne et fronce les sourcils avant de le boire d'un trait. Elle se resserre de suite une autre coupe. Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais cette fille.

_ C'est quoi le problème ?, je demande soudain. T'as un souci avec moi ?

Elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de soupirer et de porter sa coupe à ses lèvres.

_ A ton avis ?, se contente-t-elle de me répondre en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je n'en sais rien putain !, je m'énerve.

Elle avale sa coupe et la pose avec brusquerie sur la table avant de remonter son bustier dans lequel elle a l'air un tantinet engoncé.

_ Je ne te comprends pas, un jour tu vas te rapprocher de moi et le lendemain me traiter comme un pestiféré !, je lui explique en essayant de ne pas m'enflammer.

Katniss me regarde franchement cette fois, la mine toujours aussi mystérieuse. Elle s'appuie les coudes sur les genoux en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je sens que mes résolutions de tout à l'heure vaciller face à ce regard si orageux. Je suis attiré par elle comme un papillon par la lumière, c'est indéniable. Nous restons tous les deux silencieux sans nous lâcher du regard, une ambiance assez étrange règne tout à coup entre nous, comme à chaque fois que nous sommes seuls.

Je sais que je ne me fais pas de films ! Ce n'est pas possible que l'électricité que je ressens ne soit pas partagée quand je me plonge dans ses yeux. Ils ont une intensité qui me donne des frissons et me font absolument tout oublier.

Mes poils se hérissent quand je vois sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus rapidement, mon cerveau se met sur off et je me penche alors vers elle, pris d'une impulsion subite : plus de tergiversations, plus de « je prends mon temps au cas où… », non cette fois j'y vais franco ! Je penche ma tête vers elle dans un mouvement rapide en entrouvrant les lèvres, remarquant au passage qu'elle retient son souffle. Je ferme les yeux en priant pour ne pas me recevoir une gifle. Mais c'est un tout autre scénario qui s'écrit quand je me rends compte qu'elle ne s'est pas du tout reculée et que ses lèvres se laissent happées par les miennes, ses doigts frôlant même mes pommettes. C'est une explosion de sensations dans mon estomac et je me sens comme si un rêve se réalisait enfin. Je n'ai même pas le temps de savourer la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes : elle se recule dans un mouvement brusque, sa main sur ma poitrine. Je reste pantois et la regarde incrédule. Delly et Madge arrivent à cet instant : timing parfait ! Elle caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts tandis que je me redresse et m'humecte les miennes comme pour goûter une dernière fois à leur goût à la fois doux et sucré : merci aux gâteaux et au champagne.

Mon cœur est devenu fou furieux et bat comme un dément, j'ai très chaud… pendant un moment j'ai été au pays des merveilles, maintenant que les filles sont revenues, je redescends avec fracas sur terre : elles reviennent avec une robe et sont toutes excitées. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, troublé comme jamais, et essaie de capter le regard de Katniss mais elle fait mine d'être absorbée par cette robe. Madge et Delly la pressent de l'essayer, elle se lève en réarrangeant ses cheveux et en s'emparant de la toilette, je me lève en la devançant. J'ai encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ça me chamboule complètement.

_ Attends, je vais t'aider !, je dis.

Delly et Madge se regardent, perplexes, alors que Katniss fronce les sourcils. Elle me précède vers les cabines, je tiens la robe fermement entre mes mains : le tissu est tellement doux qu'il glisse entre mes doigts.

_ Peeta… qu'est ce qui te prend bordel !?, me chuchote-t-elle juste devant sa cabine.

Elle agrippe la robe mais je ne la lâche pas.

_ Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça, je deviens fou !, je lui explique en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle tire dessus mais je ne lâche pas, je la presse du regard. Elle ne me regarde même plus, ses yeux papillonnent tout autour de moi sans se poser sur moi.

_ Katniss, je ne comprends plus rien là.

Elle tire d'un dernier coup sec et récupère la tenue.

_ Y a rien à comprendre, je vais me marier, point final, déclare-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Merde, et ce baiser alors ?

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, tu comprends ça !?

Elle me jette un dernier regard noir avant de se cacher derrière la porte.

_ Il y a un souci ?, me demande soudain Madge en s'approchant.

_ Non, non, pas du tout, je mens.

Je la rejoins et retourne m'asseoir avec elle et Delly. J'ai la bouche sèche et bois finalement une bonne rasade de champagne.

Quand Katniss sort de la cabine, je reste complètement coi. Elle est absolument divine dans cette robe simple mais sublime. Pas de froufrous, pas de tulles, juste une robe blanche brodée de perles fluide et délicate, des bretelles soulignent la douceur de ses bras et le décolleté est parfait. Ses yeux brillent de fierté. Ma bouche s'assèche quand je la regarde.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle porte ce genre de robes pour moi…

Je secoue la tête et me rend compte que les filles sont en train de s'extasier tout comme moi. Les joues de Katniss se colorent légèrement et mon cœur s'accélère en même temps. Je pose mon verre un peu brusquement sur la table et les filles se retournent vers moi.

_ Ca va Peeta ?, s'inquiète Delly.

Katniss verrouille son regard sur moi, je m'éclaircis la gorge en réajustant mes boucles.

_ Cette robe est…

Mon aigreur de tout à l'heure s'est envolée, je ne peux que m'extasier sur cette robe.

_ … splendide Katniss. Tu es splendide…

C'est la première fois que je la vois troublée, ses joues sont maintenant rose foncé et elle fixe le sol.

_ Merci, marmonne-t-elle dans ses dents.

_ Alors c'est celle-là ?, s'enquiert Madge.

Katniss relève la tête et esquisse une moue. J'essaie d'avaler la pierre qui me bloque la gorge.

_ J'aimerais bien mais…

Elle secoue la tête et agrippe l'étiquette du prix en fronçant les sourcils.

_ … elle n'est pas dans mes moyens, termine-t-elle dépitée.

C'est la première fois que je la voyais vraiment s'animer pour les préparatifs de ce mariage. Maintenant, sa mine renfrognée a réapparu sur son visage quand elle jette son dévolu sur une autre robe – qui maintenant me paraît plutôt terne depuis que j'ai vu l'autre- avec une espèce de tutu en soie. La vendeuse prend ses mesures pour préparer la tenue rapidement : après tout, le mariage a lieu dans à peine quelques semaines.

Je finis par raccompagner les filles, l'esprit en ébullition après tous ces évènements. Madge et Delly ne cesse de discuter sur le choix de la robe et leur excitation est palpable, à l'inverse de Katniss qui ne dit rien. Je jette sans arrêts des coups d'œil dans mon rétro vers elle pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête, elle me jette des coups d'œil également de temps en temps. Je suis de plus en plus perplexe. Quand je me gare devant chez Katniss et qu'elles descendent, je meurs d'envie de la retenir et de lui demander des explications. Pourtant, je la laisse sortir sans un mot. Avant de sortir, elle me jette un dernier regard, un regard étrange avec une lueur au fond de la prunelle me rendant encore plus confus. Je serre les doigts contre le volant pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut à tous !**_

 _ **Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici (déjà !) le nouveau chapitre ! IL y a des jours comme ça ! ;)**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas vous soûler trop longtemps alors merci, merci, merci pour tous vos encouragements ! Et le sempiternelle remerciement à ma bêta Mockngjay ! ^^**_

 _ **Voilà, amusez-vous bien ! :p**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

Il doit être aux alentours de minuit, 1h du matin quand j'entends tambouriner à ma porte. Je me lève en sursaut, attrape au vol un caleçon et un maillot au passage – oui, je l'avoue, je dors complètement nu - et traîne les pieds vers la porte, les yeux encore collants de sommeil. Je ne dors déjà pas beaucoup, me voilà en plus réveillé en pleine nuit par je ne sais quel casse couille. Je tends l'oreille en m'arrêtant une seconde : j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon prénom braillé derrière la porte entre deux coups contre le battant. Je me frotte le visage en m'approchant, histoire de me réveiller un peu plus, en enfilant à la hâte un marcel sur ma poitrine nue. Je tends l'oreille une seconde, à nouveau assailli par cette impression : y a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'entendre mon nom derrière la porte. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que mon cœur rate un battement quand je reconnais cette voix. Complètement réveillé à présent, je me rue sur mon entrée en me cognant au passage mon orteil contre le pied de mon canapé dans la précipitation. Je me mords la langue pour retenir la bordée d'injures qui me vient à l'esprit tant à l'encontre de celui qui est derrière la porte que pour ma maladresse. Je tourne ma clé nerveusement alors que derrière la voix continue de m'appeler en tambourinant le bois. J'ouvre à la hâte la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec elle. Elle s'appuie sur le chambranle et je remarque qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal : elle me sourit. Katniss Everdeen me sourit devant ma porte.

J'avale le rocher dans ma gorge alors qu'elle me tapote le bout du nez.

_ Sallluuutt Mellark !, fanfaronne-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Ma nervosité augmente : elle est complètement pétée… merde !

Je me frotte la nuque, dépité.

_ Katniss, tu es soule ?

Elle secoue les épaules dans un petit rire attendrissant. Mon cœur se serre.

_ Nannnnn !

Puis elle me fait un clin d'œil en portant son index devant ses lèvres.

_ En fait si, me murmure-t-elle faussement en ricanant de plus belle. Mais chhhuuuut, faut pas le dire !

Elle rit de plus en plus fort, je lui agrippe le bras et la fait rentré d'un mouvement brusque, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle réveille les voisins. Elle se met à se balader dans mon salon en tripotant tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Je ferme à double tour pour être sûr que personne ne rentre à l'improviste : c'est complètement stupide, je le reconnais.

Quand je me retourne, je la retrouve juste derrière moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle m'agrippe la nuque et pousse mon visage vers le sien en fermant les yeux. Je l'imite en entrouvrant la bouche. Mon cœur s'affole quand son odeur emplit mes narines mais mon nez se fronce quand des effluves de tequila se mêlent à cette dernière. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour la repousser quand ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes. J'ouvre les yeux, elle fronce les sourcils et prend une moue boudeuse, absolument craquante.

_ Katniss, tu es soule, je répète le cœur serré.

_ Et alors ?, s'étonne-t-elle.

Je me mords la joue en me rendant compte que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient chez moi, la première fois qu'elle me sourit, la première fois qu'elle me parle sans m'aboyer dessus… Et c'est aussi la première fois que je la vois vraiment torchée. Si j'avais su qu'il fallait juste la souler pour la voir ainsi…

Je me secoue : ça va pas de penser des trucs aussi cons !?

Elle me regarde avec ses petits yeux de chiens battus…

_ Alors tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, j'explique.

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel de façon très exagérée, sans pour autant se détacher de moi. Je dois vraiment rassembler tout mon courage pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et répondre à ses signaux qui sont enfin totalement clairs. Et bien entendu, c'est quand elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

Life sucks !

_ Mon état normal est tellement chiant…, se plaint-elle.

Elle s'éloigne enfin de moi et se glisse dans le canapé. Elle caresse le coussin à côté d'elle comme une invitation à la rejoindre. Je serre les poings et essaie de me maîtriser – je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait été à moi de lui résister.

_ Je vais te faire un café, je décide soudain.

Je ne peux plus rester en face d'elle comme ça sans rien faire, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

_ T'as pas de la vodka plutôt ?

Je me passe encore la main dans mes cheveux en allant dans la cuisine, me retenant de lui répondre. En arrivant devant la cafetière, je ferme les yeux en expirant par la bouche. Essayons de rester normal. Je sors la boîte à café quand, tout à coup, j'entends de la musique résonner à en faire vibrer les murs. Je lâche tout et me rue pour rejoindre Katniss dans le salon. Elle est en train de sauter sur le canapé en chantant en rythme avec la musique. Je fronce les sourcils et me hâte d'aller éteindre la chaîne hi-fi avant que les voisins ne viennent m'assassiner.

_ Maaaiiis !, geint-elle en atterrissant sur les fesses dans mon canapé.

Je ne la trouve soudain plus du tout adorable : certes, la Katniss pompette est beaucoup plus sociable mais elle est aussi extrêmement chiante. Je me rapproche d'elle en lui tendant ma main.

_ Suis moi dans la cuisine, je la presse.

Elle me sourit : son regard est trouble, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'arrive pas à me regarder plus que quelques secondes tant elle est ivre. Elle cache ses mains derrière son dos.

_ Vient me chercher, ricane-t-elle.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel : j'ai l'impression de jouer au baby-sitter et ça commence à me courir. Je me penche vers elle et agrippe son buste, elle explose de rire. On zappe le café et on passe direct à la deuxième solution : direction le lit. Je la mets sur ses deux jambes et la tire pour la conduire vers la chambre. Katniss joue au bébé et refuse de me suivre, elle échappe à ma prise et croise résolument les bras.

_ Emmène-moi danser Peet' ! J'ai envie de m'amuser !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête. Son ton se fait suppliant, j'ai des frissons qui remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale quand je l'entends prononcer mon nom de cette façon.

_ Tu n'es pas en état de danser Katniss, je dis calmement.

_ S'il te plaît…

Elle m'adresse son plus beau regard de chien battu qui me remue au fond des tripes. Je recommence à avoir des sentiments et des envies on ne peut plus répréhensibles. Elle se colle à moi et fait danser ses doigts le long de ma poitrine, l'électricité me parcourt des pieds à la tête. Elle entortille les quelques poils de mon torse, je dois me mordre la joue pour ne pas lui sauter dessus là, maintenant. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas empêcher mes hormones de me trahir et je sens mes parties apprécier ses petits gestes. Je ferme les yeux et serre les lèvres tandis que les mains de Katniss glissent dans mes boucles avant de caresser ma nuque.

Gale… je m'enjoins à penser à Gale… Mon meilleur ami qui va se marier avec elle…

Quelle torture putain !

Je décide de couper court à ses petits gestes qui me chamboulent jusqu'au fin fond de mes entrailles, je l'attire alors à moi et la jette sur mon épaule sous ses hoquets de surprise. Je l'emmène vers ma chambre tandis qu'elle ne cesse de rire.

Ahhh… ce rire…

Arrivés dans la chambre, je l'allonge dans le lit…

_ Oh ouiiiiii, s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix sexy, direct le lit, j'adore !

Je serre les poings tandis qu'elle se redresse sur les genoux et se rapproche de moi, séductrice. Son sourire se métamorphose d'un coup et elle porte sa main à sa bouche, devenue blême.

_ Je… crois que je vais vomir…

Oh punaise, elle va vraiment tout me faire ce soir !?

Je l'aide à se relever et l'amène en vitesse dans les toilettes, juste à temps pour la voir vomir. Je lui tiens les cheveux tandis que je me rends compte que même dans cette situation, je la trouve belle à tomber, je dois être maso…

Finalement, après avoir rendu une bonne partie de son alcool, je vais coucher Katniss dans mon lit : elle a retrouvé un semblant de calme. Je la borde tandis que ses yeux commencent à se fermer tous seuls. Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je lisse la couette sous son menton.

_ Merci Peeta…, murmure-t-elle la voix pâteuse.

_ De rien, c'est normal.

Elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, je meurs d'envie de lui embrasser les lèvres. Ses yeux se ferment complètement et, c'est d'une voix pleine de sommeil qu'elle m'avoue ce que je sens depuis le début.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de me marier tu sais…

Je retiens mon souffle.

_ Alors pourquoi tu le fais, je l'interroge le cœur battant.

_ Pour enfin ne plus être seu…

Elle termine sa phrase dans un ronflement sonore. Mon cœur se serre tandis que ses traits se détendent. Je me permets enfin de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste protecteur.

_ Je ne te laisserais jamais seule Katniss, je chuchote doucement avant de lui embrasser le front.

Elle renifle en se mettant sur le côté.

Le lendemain, après une courte nuit dans le canapé – comment voulez-vous que je dorme avec elle dans mon lit !? – je finis par me lever de bonne heure. En faisant mon café, je me demande comment je vais retrouver Katniss à jeun. Serait-ce la Katniss froide et désagréable ? Ou bien celle un peu plus ouverte ? J'ai une barre au ventre rien que d'y songer. Je m'installe devant la table, mon mug fumant à la main, et ne cesse de tripoter l'anse, les yeux rivés sur la porte de ma chambre. J'ai l'appréhension de la voir mais en même temps j'ai terriblement hâte. Je ne touche pas à mon café en fait, j'attends que la porte s'ouvre. Il a le temps d'être complètement froid quand elle ouvre enfin la porte, une nouvelle fois ma gorge se bloque quand je la vois. Elle ouvre doucement la porte, le visage fermé.

_ Bien dormi ?, je lui demande doucement.

Elle ferme la porte, ses cheveux lui tombent sur les yeux m'empêchant de croiser son regard. Elle reste dos à la porte, les mains cachées derrière son buste et ne bouge pas. Hier, je n'avais pas osé la déshabiller, de peur de l'effaroucher au réveil. Là, elle est complètement chiffonnée, pourtant je la désire encore plus ardemment.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, grogne-t-elle toujours à la même place.

_ Tu veux du café ?

Elle hoche la tête et je l'invite d'un mouvement de tête à s'installer à table. Elle semble peser le pour et le contre avant de me rejoindre. Je me lève pour aller lui servir une tasse. Elle ne m'a toujours pas regardé, les yeux rivés sur le bois de la table. Je pose le mug devant elle tandis qu'elle me murmure un vague merci. Je me reverse du café chaud dans le mien avant de m'asseoir.

Nous restons silencieux, j'entends le robinet de l'évier qui goutte – clap... clap… clap… - : l'ambiance devient oppressante, je n'y tiens plus.

_ Katniss…, je commence.

_ Peeta…, fait-elle en même temps.

Je pouffe, elle se tend. Je lui fais un signe de la main pour l'inviter à parler en première.

_ Je hum… mmh… je ne me rappelle pas du tout ce qui s'est passé hier et euh…

C'est comme si elle me lançait une flèche dans le cœur quand elle dit ça, qu'elle ne se rappelle plus… J'avale ma salive.

_ Tu as voulu m'embrasser, je lui apprends, la bouche sèche comme du carton.

Pas de réactions, pas un mot. Je n'en peux plus de son mimétisme.

_ Katniss ?, je la presse.

Elle ne réagit pas, je prends le culot de lui soulever quelques mèches devant son visage et les glisser derrière son oreille. Elle ne dit rien, je prends ça comme un encouragement et lui caresse la joue du bout du doigt. Je la vois hoqueter et ses joues se colorent un peu. Elle n'a peut-être pas tout oublié finalement ! Ma main se pose sur sa joue, elle penche la tête et ferme les yeux. Je ne rêve pas là… Elle est sobre et ne me repousse pas… Mon cœur tambourine, ma respiration s'accélère. Elle se tourne vers moi et de nouveau, je vois cette lueur dans son regard, la même que dans la boutique. Je bloque ma respiration et me penche vers elle pour la troisième fois et pour la troisième fois, elle ne me repousse pas.

Je me paie le luxe d'y mettre plus d'ardeurs cette fois, nous sommes seuls après tout. Ma bouche rencontre ses lèvres d'une douceur toujours aussi exquise, je glisse ma langue entre ces dernières, j'ai envie de hurler quand elle se laisse faire et que la sienne vient timidement à la rencontre de la mienne. Je ne quitte pas sa bouche en me levant et en l'invitant à en faire de même. Elle lâche un petit gémissement tandis que je frôle son visage avec une main et qu'avec l'autre je la plaque contre moi. Elle pose ses mains autour de ma taille et lâche quelques secondes ma bouche. Je la dévisage et remarque que ses pupilles sont un peu plus dilatées que d'habitude.

_ Peeta…, souffle-t-elle.

_Tu es sûre Katniss ?, je l'enjoins, oppressé quant à sa réponse.

Elle ne me répond pas et se contente de m'attirer de nouveau à elle. Je crois rêver : j'ai tellement fantasmé ce moment que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il arrive enfin. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, nous voilà dans la chambre, je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état de nervosité. Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas séparés, comme si nos bouches ne faisaient qu'une. Nous grimpons sur le lit. A genoux sur le matelas, Katniss en face de moi, je détache mes lèvres des siennes et prends quelques secondes pour la dévorer du regard. Les yeux brillants, elle me rend mon regard, se mordillant les lèvres. Je lui caresse à nouveau la joue avec mon doigt, pour à la fois m'assurer que je ne me méprends pas et graver ces moments dans ma mémoire. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire en coin, mes hormones prennent alors le dessus et je lui soulève son maillot. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie et mon caleçon me paraît soudain bien étroit quand elle se met à tracer une ligne le long de mon torse vers mon élastique. Je fais voler son t-shirt en un mouvement rapide alors qu'elle se colle à moi, sa poitrine plaquée contre mes pectoraux. Elle pose sa bouche sur ma nuque, je sens sa langue qui se met à me caresser le cou, je crois devenir fou. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux tandis que je dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Je sens sa poitrine qui se soulève de plus en plus vite et son souffle chaud devenir plus rapide sur mon cou.

_ Katniss, tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais, je marmonne dans ses cheveux.

Elle glousse tandis que sa main s'infiltre dans mon caleçon et qu'elle effleure mon pénis. Je ne peux retenir un gloussement, elle me susurre à l'oreille.

_ J'en ai une petite idée…

Je ne reconnais pas la Katniss qui se trouve devant moi – pour mon plus grand plaisir !

Elle mordille ensuite mon lobe d'oreille. C'est comme un choc électrique, j'attrape son buste et la fait glisser contre le matelas, elle glousse – l'entendre glousser parfaitement sobre augmente encore mon excitation. Je déboutonne ensuite son pantalon à la vitesse de la lumière et le fait glisser en bas de ses chevilles, avec la culotte bien sûr. Ses mains s'insinuent dans mes cheveux, me rendant encore plus excité. Je la regarde ensuite longuement : son visage rougissant, ses yeux étincelants, ses tétons qui pointent vers moi, sa langue qui lèche ses lèvres... Katniss me rend mon regard et nous restons quelques secondes à nous dévorer du regard avant de m'attirer vers elle et de presser ses seins contre moi. Nos lèvres se scellent une nouvelle fois et, comme par le passé, mille et une sensations me saisissent et m'enivrent à la fois. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ces émotions par le passé, et je sais que je ne les ressentirais plus jamais avec une autre. Au fond de mon cœur, je sais que Katniss est celle qui me satisfera en tout point. Elle roule sur le côté et est à présent sur moi. Je peux à loisirs la caresser tandis qu'elle se met à effleurer du bout des doigts ma nuque, puis à descendre et dessiner mes pectoraux, à suivre la ceinture abdominale et à arriver au niveau de mon élastique de caleçon. Je retiens mon souffle au moment où elle fond sur moi pour reprendre mes lèvres tout en roulant l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement sur mes hanches : en moins de quelques secondes, me voilà à mon tour entièrement nu. Katniss enfouit son nez dans mon cou, je me mords les lèvres de plaisir avant d'agripper la poignée du tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je farfouille dans mon tiroir à la recherche d'une capote qui doit traîner là.

_ Tu as ce qu'il faut ?, me chuchote Katniss dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je me démonte le bras mais finis par trouver le Saint Graal. C'est à mon tour de rouler sur elle afin de reprendre le « contrôle » de la situation. J'arrache l'emballage d'un coup de dent et l'enfile avec délicatesse, la main de Katniss se superpose à la mienne et elle m'aide à terminer de le dérouler. Elle écarte légèrement les cuisses tandis que je m'insère en elle afin de réaliser mon fantasme le plus cher.

Et là, je dois dire que ça dépasse même mes désirs les plus fous : nous sommes totalement en phase, répondant chacun au plaisir de l'autre. C'est une symbiose parfaite qui nous habite. Elle atteint l'orgasme à peine quelques instants avant moi, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Par le passé, avec les filles, soit c'est moi qui arrivait trop tôt soit ce sont elles qui montaient avant moi.

Nous nous retrouvons enfin face à face : c'est une Katniss totalement métamorphosée qui est allongée face à moi : sereine, aucun froncement de sourcils ne vient ombrager son visage si parfait. Je me permets même de remettre une mèche de cheveux qui vient lui chatouiller son nez, elle ne dit rien et sourit. Je crois bien que je suis… heureux, oui c'est ça ! Je suis heureux. Nous restons, l'un comme l'autre, dans un silence satisfait et contemplatif.

Bien entendu ce silence est interrompu par la réalité qui nous rattrape plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé…

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer rageusement avant de sonner dans une mélodie qui ne m'avait jamais parue si stressante. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de l'occulter. Katniss glousse.

_ Peeta, je crois que ton téléphone sonne.

_ Non, non, si tu n'y fais pas attention, il n'existera plus !

Comme pour me contrarier, la sonnerie ne faiblit pas et les vibrations incessantes sur ma table de chevet commencent à me taper sur les nerfs. Je sais qui c'est, j'avais réussi à l'occulter pour enfin profiter de ce rapprochement inespéré. Malheureusement, puisque c'est ainsi avec mon karma, la réalité me rattrape plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'aurais dû l'éteindre… je n'en ai juste pas eu l'occasion. Une culpabilité m'étreint soudain, Katniss ne semble pas remarquer mon malaise et hausse un sourcil, amusée.

_ Tu ne réponds pas ?

_ Non, je m'étrangle, la bouche sèche.

Avant même que je n'ai pu l'empêcher, elle passe son bras au-dessus de moi et attrape mon portable. C'est qu'elle est rapide la gazelle. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de l'en empêcher qu'elle regarde l'écran et pâlit en se redressant.

Putain…

Elle me tend le téléphone sans un mot et ramène la couette sur sa nudité. Je peux entendre le « CLAC ! » caractéristique de la bulle qui éclate. J'attrape le portable en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Sur l'écran, les quatre lettres que je déteste le plus sont affichées sur l'écran : « GALE », je devrais me lancer dans une carrière de voyant…

_ Tu ne réponds pas ?, me demande-t-elle froidement.

Katniss me jette un dernier regard empreint de culpabilité avant de se lever, drapée dans ma couette, il ne me reste sur moi que le mince drap. Je soupire en la voyant chercher nerveusement tous ses vêtements sur le sol alors que le téléphone continue de sonner, imperturbable.

Je fais glisser mon doigt sur l'écran, résigné…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

 _ **Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le nouveau chapitre ! "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre" comme on dit lol !**_

 _ **Désolée pour le retard ! J'essaie de faire le plus vite possible, mais j'ai vraiment du mal ces derniers temps !**_

 _ **Bref, parlons peu mais parlons bien, je tenais à vous adressez un immense merci pour toujours être là dès que je publie, de me laisser un petit mot gentil et tout ça, merci infiniment !**_

 _ **Pour faire dans l'original, merci également à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte de me laisser malgré tout une trace de leur passage et à tous ceux qui ne font que passer ! ;)**_

 _ **Enfin, bien entendu, un merci tout particulier à ma bêta,**_ **Mockngjay** _ **, qui ne cesse de me motiver avec ses petites attentions, ses cadeaux ou ses encouragements ! ^^ ***_ **big hug** _ *****_

 _ **Allez, j'arrête de pérorer...**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

_ Gale…, je marmonne en ne quittant pas Katniss du regard.

Elle est en train de rassembler ses vêtements éparpiller sur le sol. Je meurs d'envie de jeter mon téléphone et de la presser contre moi. Je peux sentir l'énervement qui émane d'elle. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça. Pas après ce que nous venons de partager ensemble…

_ Putain, t'en as mis du temps pour répondre !, blablate Gale. T'es avec une poule ?

Putain, t'as pas idées mec…

_ Je te rappelle, j'élude rapidement.

Je ne m'occupe même pas de ce qu'il dit que j'ai déjà raccroché. Je jette dédaigneusement mon portable dans le lit, après l'avoir mis en silencieux, et me lève vivement rejoindre Katniss, nu comme un ver. Elle enfile son pantalon à la vitesse de la lumière. Je lui prends le coude mais elle se libère aussi sec avec brusquerie.

_ Peeta, laisse-moi.

_ Katniss, j'insiste, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

Elle secoue son chemisier pour le défroisser un peu avant de l'enfiler. Elle refuse tout net de me regarder et garde les yeux rivés sur ses gestes.

_ Si je le peux, et je le fais !, me rétorque-t-elle.

Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux en soupirant, puis je la force à tourner sa tête vers moi en m'emparant de son menton. Elle serre les lèvres et ses yeux papillonnent partout sauf vers moi. Je suis désemparé.

_ Pas après ce que nous… ce qu'on…, je balbutie.

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase tellement ce que je ressens est trop intense. J'essaie de lui faire passer mes sentiments en plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne, mes mains autour du visage. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça. Katniss reste de marbre au début, je passe les pires secondes de ma vie qui se transforment en l'instant le plus intense quand ses doigts viennent se placer par-dessus mes mains et les agrippent avec force. C'est un baiser passionnel qui me fait frémir jusqu'à la moelle. Je l'entends gémir quand elle détache sa bouche de la mienne, je garde mes pouces sur ses pommettes qui ne cessent de faire des va-et-vient. Elle soupire en plaçant son front sur le mien, gardant les yeux fermés mais se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Katniss…, je murmure.

_ Peeta…

_ Ne pars pas comme ça…, je la supplie en passant mes mains dans sa nuque.

Elle trésaille avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux et de les plonger dans les miens. Cette teinte grise me transporte loin d'ici, dans des contrées que je connais que par elle seule. Nous nous embrassons un nouveau avec plus de profondeur et je sens remonté mes ardeurs crescendo. Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise en l'entraînant vers le lit, elle se laisse faire en poussant un petit gémissement. Nous finissons par atterrir sur le lit sans nous être détachés.

_ Aie !, s'exclame Katniss.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je marmonne ma bouche contre la sienne, faisant glisser sa chemise sur le sol.

Elle me repousse et plonge sa main dans son dos avant d'en extirper mon portable.

Fichu appareil de merde…

Je m'appuie sur mes coudes, le cœur battant, pour la regarder au moment où son visage se métamorphose en ce masque de froideur qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer quand elle me parlait. Je me redresse et fronce les sourcils tandis qu'elle se redresse et me jette le téléphone sur le torse.

_ Katniss ?, je m'interroge en prenant l'appareil dans ma main.

Elle se baisse pour ramasser sa chemise et l'enfile dans un silence glaçant.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore !?

J'essaie de lui prendre la main mais elle me repousse sans ménagement, sans un mot. Elle s'éloigne pour attraper ses chaussures, je pose le téléphone sur le lit sans plus y prêter attention tandis qu'elle sort de la chambre sans même un regard vers moi. J'attrape au vol mon caleçon qui traînait par terre et la rejoins en claudiquant tandis que je l'enfile. Elle est devant la porte qui est fermée à clés. Elle se retourne vers moi, plante son regard noir de colère sur moi.

_ Tu peux m'ouvrir je te prie ?

_ Putain Katniss, qu'est-ce qui te prends !?

Elle serre les poings et ferme les yeux, comme pour se contenir.

_ Peeta…

Je me plante en face d'elle en essayant d'attraper ses mains qu'elle fourre dans ses poches aussi sec.

_ Ouvre la porte, insiste-t-elle.

_ Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui t'arrive !

Ses joues se colorent soudain.

_ Peeta, ouvre cette putain de porte de merde bordel !, explose-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Je reste stupéfait devant tant de souffrance et finis par tourner la clé.

_ Tu pourras dire à Gale que tu m'as bien eu à l'œil, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, m'apprend-t-elle en reprenant le contrôle de ses nerfs. Et que ta pouf te remercie pour la nuit.

Je finis par ouvrir la porte, complètement décontenancé en la voyant sortir comme une furie.

What the fuck !?

La porte claque dans un bruit assourdissant, je me retrouve comme un con, dans mon entrée, complètement seul…

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni où j'habite en allant dans la chambre pour chercher mon portable dans les oreillers. Je le trouve enfin et je dois m'asseoir quand je lis les messages sur mon écran.

 _ **Mek,keske ke Katniss a fé IR soir ?**_ _ **Tu ma promi de la srveillé oubli pa !**_

 _ **Et j'SPR ke tu me donra dé Dtail sr la pouf ke tu té leV ! MDR-LOL**_

Oh putain le con !

Je me frotte le front en relisant à nouveau ces hiéroglyphes.

Gale, ou le mec qui a le don de tout bousiller dans ma vie !

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Katniss ne répond plus à mes messages ni à mes appels. J'en viendrai presque à regretter cette nuit – presque hein ! Parce que bon, faut pas déconner, j'ai quand même passé la nuit avec la fille de mes rêves. Je ne la revois plus jusqu'au retour de Gale – ben oui, il ne pouvait pas être parti éternellement ! – le seul avantage à ce retour ? Il ne me harcèle plus avec ses coups de fils incessants et autres messages insistants. Je ne suis même pas allé le chercher, c'est sa « fiancée » qui s'en est chargée, je n'ai pas insisté plus que ça, forcément.

Puis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis trois jours, jusqu'à la rentrée, trop occupé qu'il doit être de la retrouver… et je le comprends !

Je rejoins Gale le lundi suivant, jour de la rentrée, devant notre bar habituel, en fin d'après-midi. Il ne s'est même pas pointé en cours de la journée, je m'empêche de songer à ce qui l'a empêché de venir…

 _Katniss…_

 _Ses yeux qui plongent dans les miens…_

 _Sa langue qui humecte ses lèvres…_

 _Ses doigts qui me frôlent…_

Putain arrête ça mec !

Je secoue la tête en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il me donne une grande tape sur l'épaule.

_ Mellark !, s'exclame-t-il. Je suis content de te voir !

Pas moi mais bon…

Je suis horrible et je me déteste pour ça…

Je réajuste la bretelle de mon sac à dos sur mon épaule après son salut des plus subtils et lui pose la question qu'il attend que je lui pose.

_ Alors, et ces vacances ?, je me force à m'intéresser.

Son visage s'illumine, il me prend l'épaule avec un air de conspirateur et m'entraîne à l'intérieur.

_ T'as pas idées mec !, se réjouit-il.

J'en ai une petite…

Nous apercevons Finnick qui est déjà installé à une table devant une bière. Il a l'air beaucoup plus content de voir Gale que moi. Gale hèle le serveur et nous commande deux bières en s'installant sur sa chaise. Je le reprends et commande une limonade en l'imitant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à boire une bière aujourd'hui – de toute façon, je ne suis plus d'humeur à rien ces derniers jours…

Gale se met donc à nous relater son spring break « de folie » comme il l'appelle.

_ Des filles, des filles et des filles !, se réjouit-il en mimant bien entendu une paire de seins ou un corps parfait.

Je suis dégoûté par les nombreux détails, tous plus salaces les uns que les autres. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu devenir ami avec lui. Il est d'une lourdeur – comment depuis quatre ans, je supporte ces détails vulgaires ?

Je hoche régulièrement la tête pour montrer mon intérêt même si c'est tout l'inverse. Je ne réagis vraiment que quand je l'entends prononcer mon nom.

_ … grâce à toi Peeta !

Je me gratte la nuque en essayant de prendre la discussion au vol.

_ Vraiment ?, je balbutie.

_ Ben oui mec, de savoir que tu l'avais à l'œil m'a ôté une grande épine du pied !

_ Oh, ça…

Je me force à sourire et amène la paille à ma bouche afin de boire une grande gorgée de ma limonade pour me donner une contenance. Qu'est-ce que je peux redire à ça ?

Gale prend soudain un air grave en me regardant.

_ Je te remercie mec, du fond du cœur.

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise, et ne trouve rien à redire. Je reprends une grande gorgée de ma boisson avant de répondre, platement en haussant les épaules.

_ Ben… de rien ! Y a pas de quoi.

_ Nan mais vraiment, je suis content de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

Il penche son verre vers moi pour trinquer. J'avale ma salive et réponds en trinquant avec lui, sans arriver à le regarder dans les yeux. Une bouffée de chaleur me prend de la nuque jusqu'à la pointe de mes oreilles. Mes jambes ne cessent de trembler sous la table et je me surprends à taper mes ongles avec frénésie sur la table. Je serre mes mains l'une contre l'autre et les fourre entre mes cuisses pour essayer de maîtriser cette nervosité.

_ Vraiment, de rien, je dis.

Par pitié, arrête de me dire quel pote formidable je suis !

Finnick, bien à propos, intervient.

_ Bon, les mecs, et si vous arrêtiez le mélo ?

Je soupire et le remercie intérieurement.

_ T'as raison mec !, renchérit Gale. Trèves de plaisanterie, parlons peu mais parlons bien, et si on abordait le sujet de ma Bachelor party ?

_ Ahhh, voilà THE sujet important !, s'anime Finnick.

Je me contente de hocher la tête avec une boule au ventre.

Gale et Finnick se mettent à discuter des diverses modalités, des indispensables et tous les clichés qui vont avec : strip-teaseuses, pole dance, cigares et compagnie. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film.

_ En tout cas, précise Gale d'une voix dure, il est hors de questions que je ne sache pas ce que Katniss fait de son côté !

Mes poils se hérissent en entendant cette dernière phrase. Je déteste quand il parle comme ça.

_ Elle a un peu le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut non ?, je glisse.

Il me jette un regard froid.

_ Oui, mais avec moi.

Je manque de m'étrangler. Je tente de ravaler les paroles acerbes qui me brûlent la langue en prenant une grande inspiration. Finnick doit sentir le changement d'atmosphère car il s'empresse d'intervenir.

_ T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de les rejoindre après les festivités sympathiques qui t'attendent, n'est-ce pas Peet ?

Il me jette un regard entendu. Je hausse les épaules sans rien dire. Gale me regarde à son tour.

_ Il suffira de demander à Delly ce qu'elles ont prévu !, continue-t-il.

_ Probablement…, je murmure, même si je sais pertinemment que je ne lui demanderais rien.

Finnick doit comprendre que je ne vais sûrement pas le faire car il s'empresse de préciser.

_ Au pire je demanderais à Annie.

Gale recommence à s'animer et se met à fantasmer sur cette future soirée pendant les dix minutes qui suivent, jusqu'à ce que les filles nous rejoignent en fait.

Je l'aperçois par la vitre du café avant même qu'elle ne rentre, elle sourit en remettant ses cheveux en place à cause du vent. Elle pousse la porte du bar et la tient pour Delly, Madge et Annie qui nous aperçoivent et se dirigent vers nous. Puis c'est à son tour de se retourner pour les rejoindre et ses yeux se verrouillent directement sur moi. Je la vois tressaillir une seconde avant de revêtir à nouveau son masque de froideur à mon égard. Je soutiens son regard, trop euphorique de la voir pour faire semblant de rien. Elle me zappe aussitôt et reporte son regard vers Gale. Les filles arrivent à notre table, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister pour elle tant elle est douée pour m'ignorer. Quand ses lèvres touchent celles de Gale, je serre les poings et tourne la tête.

Par chance, notre table étant assez étroite, la voilà qui doit s'installer à côté de moi. Sa cuisse frôle la mienne, je peux sentir la chaleur qui émane d'elle. Je retiens mon souffle quelques secondes : il n'existe plus rien d'autre autour de moi qu'elle, sa cuisse contre la mienne et ses longs cheveux qui balaient ses épaules – elle les a détaché, la rendant encore plus désirable. Je me mords la lèvre quand, reprenant ma respiration, son odeur m'enivre entraînant de douces réminiscences de ce que nous avons partagés.

Les autres discutent entre eux, interrogeant Gale sur ses vacances – mon Dieu, si elles savaient ! – tandis que moi je glisse lentement ma main sur la cuisse de Katniss. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais j'en ai besoin : j'ai besoin de la toucher, de la sentir… Je ne supporte pas sa froideur à mon égard. Elle sursaute quand ma main entre en contact avec sa cuisse, je peux voir sa nuque et le bout de ses oreilles rougir.

Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, tous les autres autour de nous ont disparu.

Elle place sa main par-dessus la mienne : je me sens comme électrisé par ce contact même s'il est infime. En effet, elle s'empresse de retirer ma main de sa cuisse. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce geste dure plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Elle s'agite sur sa chaise et se tortille pour décoller sa cuisse de la mienne afin de se coller plus contre Gale. Tant pis, je me mets à frotter mon pied contre le sien. Je le vois fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres. Elle ne retire pas son pied tout de suite, attendant quelques longues secondes qui ne font qu'accentuer le sentiment qui m'habite depuis que nous avons fait l'amour : mes sentiments sont réciproques ! Elle finit par se lever brusquement.

_Je… je dois y aller… j'ai oublié…, bégaie-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

Je saute sur l'occasion et me lève à mon tour.

Gale la dévisage, étonné mais ne dit rien.

_ Ça tombe bien, je dois partir aussi, je te raccompagne ?, je lance à Katniss.

Elle regarde respectivement Gale, puis moi, puis Gale en se mordillant toujours ses lèvres.

_ Non, je... mmmh… je ne sais pas trop…

_ Laisse-le te raccompagner Katniss, la coupe Gale. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Je me tourne vers elle et lui fais un signe de tête pour l'inviter à me suivre. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, je la vois troublée. Ses épaules s'affaissent en me suivant.

Dès que nous sortons hors du bar, Katniss me pousse rapidement contre un mur loin des regards des autres. J'en ai le souffle coupé, je me contente d'ouvrir la bouche tandis que son regard flamboyant se plonge dans le mien.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là Mellark !?, s'échauffe-t-elle.

Je suis surpris de la voir dans cet état. Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de l'observer tout en reprenant ma respiration.

_ Putain, mais réponds merde !, continue-t-elle nerveusement en appuyant son index sur ma poitrine.

Son visage est à quelques millimètres du mien, mon cœur s'agite dans ma poitrine à mesure qu'elle m'invective, son doigt s'agitant toujours sur mon torse. Je ne l'écoute plus quand je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne, une décharge d'adrénaline me parcourant des pieds à la tête, sa main se plaque alors sur mon torse. Elle me repousse violemment, néanmoins, je ne me démonte pas et vrille mes yeux dans les siens tandis qu'elle recule de quelques pas en se touchant les lèvres. Elle ne parle plus et semble complètement perdue. Sa main est toujours sur ma poitrine, je la prends délicatement dans la mienne, elle la retire aussitôt comme si elle s'était brûlée. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis déboussolé.

_ Arrête ça, je t'en supplie…, murmure-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle recule encore un peu, le visage triste et fermé, refusant d'affronter mon regard une nouvelle fois. C'est comme si une partie de mon cœur s'éloigner avec elle.

_ Je ne peux pas, je souffle en la rejoignant.

_ Il va bien falloir pourtant, lâche-t-elle en mettant une bonne distance entre nous.

Elle tourne les talons pour partir seule et loin de moi. Je serre nerveusement le poing en l'abattant durement contre le mur.

Quel con !

Je reste quelques secondes appuyé contre le mur la regardant s'éloigner. J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments pour elle ont été décuplés depuis cette fameuse incartade, je ressens comme un manque quand je ne suis pas auprès d'elle. Je ferme les yeux avant de me redresser complètement et de rejoindre ma voiture. Je ressens soudain une douleur lancinante au niveau de ma main, m'apercevant soudain que les jointures de mes doigts sont en sang.

J'ai tout gagné…


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis affalé dans mon canapé, un paquet de bretzels sur mon ventre, devant une télé-réalité abrutissante – une histoire d'ex et de plage, je n'ai pas tout saisi - qui me permet de ne penser à rien : je me contente de manger mes chips et à regarder ces crétins brasser du vent et se gueuler dessus. De temps en temps, j'allonge le bras pour m'emparer de ma bière.

Voilà le contenu de mon samedi soir.

J'ai décidé de rester prostré chez moi, de peur de refaire des conneries. Ma main blessée est entourée d'un bandage, elle n'est pas cassée, je n'ai récolté que quelques égratignures suite à mon coup de sang. Quand je regarde mon bandage, je repense illico à Katniss alors j'ai fourré ma main dans ma poche, ne me servant que d'une seule sur les deux. Vu que je suis droitier, me servir de la gauche est un peu plus difficile alors je me concentre plus facilement sur les gestes les plus anodins.

Déjà deux jours que je fais le mort, une éternité pour moi.

Tandis que je lèche les derniers grains de sel du paquet avec mon doigt, je sursaute quand on sonne à ma porte, faisant tomber la télécommande qui a glissé de ma poitrine. Je décide de faire semblant que je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir ou à parler à qui que ce soit. Je tâtonne à côté de moi à la recherche de ma bière en gardant les yeux rivés sur mon écran. Je fronce les sourcils alors que la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

_ Fichez-moi la paix, je bougonne pour moi-même.

_ Peeta ! Ouvre !

Je me fige, c'est la voix de Finnick ça. Je cherche après la télécommande pour couper le son de la télé en retenant mon souffle. En faisant le mort, il me foutra peut-être la paix…

_ Pas la peine d'éteindre ta télé, je t'ai entendu !

… ou pas !

Je me lève en maudissant le son de la télé et mon ami par la même occasion. Je traîne les pieds vers la porte en me grattant la tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore !?

J'ouvre la porte juste de ce qu'il faut pour passer ma tête. Je ne cherche pas à me montrer sympa.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, je marmonne en fronçant les sourcils.

Finnick ouvre la bouche mais marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant mon visage. Ses sourcils s'arquent et il pousse un peu la porte afin de me voir en entier. Je ne résiste pas et le laisse faire.

_ Mec… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux – grave erreur, c'est ma main droite et il voit de suite mon bandage. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il la désigne d'un geste du menton.

_ Et c'est quoi ça !?

Je la plonge aussitôt dans ma poche en haussant les épaules.

_ Oh, ça c'est rien, je dis en secouant la tête.

Mon ami fait un pas en avant et s'invite de lui-même à entrer. Je ne cherche même pas à l'en empêcher, je sais que si je le fais, ce sera encore pire, alors autant que ça aille vite et que je retrouve ma tranquillité. Il balaie mon salon d'un regard, s'arrêtant d'abord sur mon programme télé si cultivé, puis sur mon paquet de bretzels qui traîne sur le sofa et enfin, sur mes bouteilles de bière au bas de celui-ci – oui, je dois bien vous l'avouer, je n'en étais pas à ma première bière…

_ Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces temps-ci ! s'exclame-t-il en s'emparant de la télécommande pour éteindre la télé.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Finnick place ses deux mains sur ses hanches et me toise gravement.

_ J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, m'apprend-t-il.

J'ai laissé mon portable éteint depuis le bar et j'ai débranché mon téléphone. Je hausse encore les épaules sans rien dire.

_ Y a pas que moi, Delly se fait un sang d'encre ! Elle est même passée ici mais sans aucune réponse de ta part.

Exact, elle est passée hier dans la soirée, j'ai fait le mort – cette fois, ça avait marché ! – et elle était finalement partie.

_ J'avais envie d'être seul.

_ Seul ? Toi ? Vraiment ?

_ Ben quoi ? De temps en temps, ça fait du bien.

Il se dirige dans la cuisine et semble tout aussi interloqué en voyant les boîtes de pizzas vides et les emballages de plats livrés éparpillés sur le comptoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bouffer en ne bougeant pas de chez soi !

Finnick tire une chaise de la table et s'assoit en m'invitant du regard à l'imiter. Je rêve, on est chez moi et c'est lui qui m'invite à m'assoir ! J'obtempère néanmoins en montrant mon agacement.

_ Je te trouve changé ces derniers jours… complètement différent, m'énonce-t-il tout d'un coup.

Il lève les bras pour englober la pièce d'un geste.

_ Et depuis quand tu te laisses aller comme ça ?, continue-t-il sérieux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacé.

_ En plus, tu n'as pas eu l'air super emballé pour la soirée de ce soir. J'ai dû tout organiser tout seul.

Et c'est là que je capte la raison de sa présence ici et le pourquoi de son insistance pour me voir. Je fronce les sourcils.

_ C'est ce soir la fête ?, je demande.

_ Ben oui !, s'anime Finnick.

Maintenant que le sujet est sur le tapis, il s'agite et retrouve son entrain, oubliant presque aussitôt ses inquiétudes à mon encontre. Je saute sur l'occasion pour les lui faire oublier tout à fait.

_ Tu vas me dire que ça t'as dérangé de tout faire tout ça tout seul ?, je le titille.

Il m'adresse son sourire le plus éblouissant.

_ A ton avis, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas aidé ? Pour que tu fasses plaisir tiens !, je lui mens effrontément.

Il ne semble pas remarquer mon mensonge et tapote du bout des doigts sur la table.

_ Vas t'habiller, une limousine nous attend en bas pour aller chercher le futur marié…

J'ai envie de grimacer quand il mentionne Gale, et presqu'aussitôt, le visage de Katniss vint danser dans ma tête. J'essaie de la chasser presque aussi vite.

_ … restaurant où les serveuses ont d'énormes seins, déblatère Finnick pour m'expliquer le programme de la soirée, ensuite direction le club de strip-tease avant de retrouver les filles « par hasard » en boîte.

_ « par hasard » !?, j'insiste en arquant le sourcil.

Il se contente de me faire un clin d'œil en se levant et me pressant d'aller me préparer. Je me lève sans me presser en me rendant compte d'un détail de la soirée – en plus de me retrouver de nouveau en présence de Katniss – un restaurant où les serveuses ont la particularité d'avoir des seins énormes !? Voilà qui va être charmant. Je me triture les méninges pour trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller ou pour pouvoir m'échapper… malheureusement rien ne me vient et je me morigène pour mon manque de créativité.

Après avoir rapidement enfilé une chemise et un pantalon, Finnick et moi nous mettons en route. Nous allons chercher Gale – inutile de jouer la surprise, vu la pression qu'il avait mise pour tout savoir – et nous dirigeons vers le fameux restaurant, un « Hooters » : célèbre enseigne qui, sous couvert de restaurant sportif, a la particularité d'engager des serveuses – oui, uniquement des filles bien sûr – à la poitrine plus que généreuse. La nourriture est quelconque – de la friture et de la bière bien entendu – mais je pense que si Finnick a choisi cet endroit, c'est plus pour l'ambiance : macho à souhaits avec des télés retransmettant des matchs divers et de la musique bien bourrine. Gale et Finnick ne cessent de se rincer l'œil, néanmoins à l'inverse de Finnick qui reste soft, Gale, lui, est assez cash dans ces propos.

Je reste en retrait en picorant dans mes oignons frits. Les quelques gorgées de bière que je viens de boire me sont déjà montées à la tête, je commence à regretter les trois autres que j'ai bues juste avant, dans mon canapé. Je commence à avoir chaud, je déboutonne un bouton de mon col.

_ Et toi Mellark !?, se tourne Gale soudainement vers moi.

J'avale de travers ma dernière bouchée. Je déglutis avec difficulté avant de répondre – j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

_ Quoi moi ?

Gale se marre, Finnick ne me quitte pas du regard.

_ Ben, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté qui était la gonzesse avec toi la dernière fois !

Je hausse les épaules en faisant un geste vague de la main.

_ Oh ça…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase et plonge mon nez dans ma bouteille : je sais que j'ai assez bu comme ça mais c'est le seul échappatoire que j'ai trouvé. Bien entendu, mon meilleur ami insiste en me donnant un coup de coude.

_ Allez, fais pas genre, c'était qui ?

Je soupire en trempant une de mes ailes de poulet dans la sauce barbecue.

_ Une fille, j'élude. Tu connais pas…

Finnick a toujours ses yeux vrillés sur moi, je me tortille un peu.

La serveuse revient vers nous et la lourdeur de mon ami refait surface.

_ Mademoiselle, le jeune homme ici présent – il me désigne – vous trouve très à son goût, il n'ose pas vous demander votre numéro.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'en empêcher. La serveuse, plutôt jolie dans son genre je dois le reconnaître avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses lèvres roses, se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire enjôleur.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir, fait-elle en écrivant rapidement quelque chose sur son calepin avant de me le tendre.

Je ne le prends pas, c'est Gale qui s'en charge.

_ Merci pour lui !, fanfaronne-t-il.

_ Mais…

Elle me jette un rapide regard avant de se tourner vers Gale.

_ … il sait pas parlé ?

_ Il est timide !

Je suis tellement sur le cul que je ne trouve absolument rien à dire. Gale est mort de rire, Finnick se contente de me sourire.

_ Tiens, me fait Gale en me tendant le papier. Tu me diras merci quand tu l'auras serrée ! Amène-la au mariage si tu veux !

_ T'es complètement con, je m'offusque sans même prendre la peine de prendre le papier. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Son sourire se fane un peu et il fronce les sourcils.

_ Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais je te trouve bizarre, m'explique Gale. T'es assez relou ces temps-ci… alors je me suis dit… une fille comme ça, facile… ça te ferait du bien !

Je sens l'énervement me gagner, je prends une grande inspiration.

_ T'es complètement con quand tu veux, je lui rétorque.

Nous nous défions du regard quelques longues secondes. Finnick s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Et si nous passions à la suite ?

Il n'attend pas notre réponse et se lève en jetant l'argent sur la table. Gale ne bouge pas d'un poil, moi non plus, nous nous regardons toujours.

Est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Je me suis trahi ou quoi ? Et bizarrement, je ressens une espèce de soulagement à m'imaginer ça.

Et, sans même crier gare, Gale éclate de rire et se lève à son tour. Il me tape dans le dos.

_ Oh Peet', détends toi mec !

Je les imite et Gale en profite pour glisser le papier dans ma poche de poitrine.

Après cette soirée, je crois bien que je couperais les ponts avec lui, je n'en peux plus !

Direction ensuite le club de strip-tease, je vous passe les détails mais en sortant, je n'ai qu'une envie, prendre une bonne douche… non, en fait deux : prendre une bonne douche et rentrer chez moi ! Mon calvaire se termine bientôt heureusement même si la partie que je redoute le plus va commencer : me retrouver de nouveau en présence de Katniss.

Quand nous arrivons dans le club, nous avons droit à un espace « VIP », une banquette et une table juste pour nous, Finnick a quand même bien fait les choses. Nous sommes les premiers, les filles ne sont pas encore arrivées.

La musique éléctro résonne durement dans mes tympans, je ne suis pas très fan de ce style. On ne s'entend pas trop et il y a énormément de monde.

Gale est tout excité quand nous nous installons à table – où une bouteille de Champagne nous attend. Il débouchonne directement la bouteille sans même attendre sa fiancée et nous serre de bonnes rasades. J'accepte la coupe mais feint de la boire : j'ai assez bu d'alcool pour le moment, je suis un peu patraque. Nous trinquons aussi sec avant qu'il ne se rue sur la piste, nous invitant d'un mouvement de tête à le suivre. Finnick l'imite, pas moi, je reste assis en lorgnant malgré moi l'entrée de la boîte en attendant qu'elle ne montre son nez. Je suis pitoyable…

Je rêve d'aller me fumer une clope à l'extérieur. Je me remue et me décide d'aller me chercher un coca au bar, histoire de me « débarbouiller ». Je me faufile à travers la foule et je ne suis pas encore arrivé que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Katniss. Nous nous dévisageons, je me fonds dans son regard gris si particulier. Mon cœur soubresaute et des papillons me réchauffent le ventre. Son regard est impénétrable comme d'habitude, délicatement accentué avec un léger maquillage, pourtant, de la voir ainsi renforce encore les sentiments que je ressens à son égard. Je la contemple quelques secondes et ne peut que m'extasier : elle est absolument divine avec son dos nu bleuté et son pantalon à pinces noir. Ses cheveux sont relevés avec un chignon lâche duquel quelques mèches bouclées s'échappent. Delly pointe le bout de son nez, suivie d'Annie et de Madge. Je croise les doigts qu'elles ne remarquent pas mon trouble et leur adresse mon plus beau sourire. Comme nous ne nous entendons pas, je les invite à me suivre d'un hochement de tête en oubliant totalement ma boisson. Quand nous arrivons à notre table, Gale et Finnick sont de nouveau là. Gale se lève et attire avec force Katniss dans ses bras avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur sa bouche dans un baiser qui me répugne. Je fronce les sourcils et me glisse sur la banquette, Delly à ma suite. Finnick s'empare de la bouteille pour les servir à leur tour. Delly se rapproche de mon oreille.

_ Ca va Peeta ?

Je hoche la tête, elle n'est pas dupe et me frotte le dos pour marquer son soutien. Les autres essaient de discuter entre eux, Delly me prend la main et me propose d'aller danser. J'accepte histoire de me changer les idées. Nous rejoignons le piste de danse et, même si je ne suis pas fan de ce style de musique, je finis par me détendre et commence presqu'à m'amuser – presque- puisque quelques minutes plus tard Gale et Katniss, puis Finnick, Annie et Madge finissent par nous rejoindre. La sensation de malaise me reprend alors et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de les regarder. Katniss n'a pas l'air super à l'aise, encore moins quand, Gale s'étant éloigné, un inconnu se rapproche d'elle et commence à essayer de danser avec elle. Elle a beau lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas intéressé, il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Je décide donc d'intervenir au moment où Gale réapparaît et se met à bousculer le malotru. Katniss, gênée, essaie de le calmer mais c'est maintenant à elle que Gale s'en prend. Ils commencent à se disputer et à faire de grands gestes, elle finit par le planter là et à s'éloigner. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui remarque ce qu'il se passe puisque Delly et Madge s'amusent ensemble et Finnick et Annie sont dans leur bulle. Je jette un coup d'œil à Gale mais il est reparti vers la table. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre. Elle sort, moi sur ses talons.

En sortant, le fond de l'air est un peu frais mais pas assez pour avoir besoin d'une veste, quelques fumeurs sont dispersés çà et là. Deux vigiles sont plantés devant la porte. Je cherche Katniss du regard et là trouve à quelques pas, sur ma droite, le dos contre le mur de la boîte.

_ Katniss, ça va ?, je l'interroge en la rejoignant.

Elle s'appuie un peu plus sur le mur et soupire fortement en remettant ses cheveux en place.

_ Fous moi la paix toi !, me lance-t-elle, hargneuse sans me regarder.

Je me rapproche néanmoins, je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'arrive à sa hauteur mais garde mes distances.

_ Ya un problème avec Gale ?

Elle renifle dédaigneusement avant de me lancer un regard courroucé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mellark ? Pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ?

J'avale ma salive et me rapproche encore un peu.

_ Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

Nouveau reniflement, je suis maintenant juste à côté d'elle, je peux sentir la colère qui émane d'elle.

_ Tu t'inquiètes hein ?, répète-t-elle. Il est bien temps…

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut dire. Je reste juste à côté d'elle, hésitant sur ce que je dois – ou pas – faire. Tout à coup, elle se tourne vers moi et plante ses grands yeux gris dans les miens, me perturbant bien au-delà du raisonnable. Je retiens ma respiration.

_ Peeta…

Elle se mord la lèvre sans pour autant couper le contact visuel.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, me demande-t-elle tout bas.

Elle porte son pouce à son visage et se met à le mordiller, instinctivement, je lui caresse le visage du bout des doigts avant de prendre son pouce, puis sa main entière dans ma main pour ensuite les embrasser délicatement. Elle ferme les yeux, se laisse faire en poussant un petit gémissement.

_ Je t'aime Katniss…

Ces mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche sans même y penser. Katniss reste la bouche entr'ouverte et ne répond rien, c'est la voix de mon meilleur ami qui me répond derrière moi.

_Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Katniss retire sa main prestement de la mienne, je ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

Et merde…

_ Peeta ?, insiste Gale. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours en face d'elle mais une espèce de barrière s'est érigée entre elle et moi. Je me tourne tout de même, prêt à affronter les foudres qui vont s'abattre sur moi. Katniss a repris son ongle entre ses dents et ouvre la bouche.

_ Gale, je… , commence-t-elle.

Gale lui jette un regard froid. Il est à quelques mètres de nous et me foudroie d'un seul coup d'œil.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé Catnip !

Mes yeux naviguent toujours entre elle, juste à côté de moi, et lui, face à nous. Je peux voir l'énervement crisper ses traits. De l'entendre parler à Katniss de cette façon fait bouillir le sang dans mes veines. Je ressens le besoin de vider mon sac une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Putain, arrête de lui parler de cette façon !, je lui crache.

Gale hausse les sourcils, un air narquois se peint sur ses traits.

_ Pardon ?, s'offusque-t-il.

_ Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre lui parler de cette façon !, je renchéris.

Il se rapproche de moi alors que je me mets instinctivement devant Katniss. Je n'ai jamais vu cet air sur son visage mais je ne recule pas et ne baisse même pas les yeux.

_ Tu ne supportes plus de m'entendre lui parler comme ça, répète-t-il avec un amusement dédaigneux. T'es qui ? Son père ?

Je serre les poings et m'apprête à rétorquer.

_ Gale…, intervient Katniss qui ne reste pas derrière moi, bien au contraire et va à l'affrontement en se plantant entre nous deux.

Elle lui prend le bras, il la regarde à peine et le retire brusquement, la faisant reculer de quelques pas sous la rudesse du geste. Elle fronce encore plus les sourcils. Je suis de plus en plus énervé de le voir la traiter comme ça.

_ T'es qu'un gros con Gale !, je lâche non sans soulagement.

Je vois sa veine battre sur sa tempe maintenant qu'il est juste à ma hauteur. Néanmoins, je ne flanche pas et sors tout ce que j'ai sur la conscience.

_ T'as la meilleure fille du monde à tes côtés et toi, con comme tu es, tout ce que tu trouves à faire toi c'est la tromper à tour de bras et draguer tout ce qui bouge en la traitant comme une merde !

Je ne vois pas son poing venir quand je le reçois en pleine gueule : je sens juste un craquement sinistre au niveau de mon nez, du sang coule dans ma bouche, je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve le cul par terre en crachant à la fois de la morve, de la salive et du sang. Je porte ma main à mon visage et effectivement, je pisse le sang. J'ai du mal à faire le point sur ce qui m'entoure, c'est flou, par contre, j'entends toujours parfaitement.

_ Putain mais Gale, t'es complètement con ou quoi !, s'alarme Katniss.

_ Tu le défends en plus !, s'offusque ce dernier.

_ Vous m'emmerdez tous les deux bordel !

_ Katniss, attends, geint Gale.

Ma vue commence à être plus nette, je les vois qui s'éloignent, Gale lui courant après. Je suis tout seul, le cul par terre, mon nez pisse le sang… J'ai dit pitoyable plus haut ? J'ai envie de dire pathétique plutôt ! Je me relève avec difficulté, la manche appuyée sur mon nez, crachant toutes les dix secondes. J'entends des bribes de leur dispute tandis qu'ils s'éloignent vers le parking.

_ Tu as couché avec lui !?, s'indigne Gale en la suivant comme un chien.

_ Et toi, t'as couché avec qui ?, réplique-t-elle avec hargne.

Je reste en retrait, je ne peux plus les écouter, mon nez saigne trop, j'enlève ma chemise et la plaque sur mon visage en mettant ma tête en arrière. Je suis torse nu, devant une discothèque en plein milieu de la nuit, le visage en sang : voilà ce que mon karma m'a réservé en réponse à mon « incartade ». Le reste de la bande me rejoint en hâtant le pas. Sous le feu des questions, je finis par avouer.

_ Je crois… je dis bien je crois… que Gale m'a surpris avec Katniss.

Enfin, là c'est la phrase que je voudrais prononcer mais c'est plus de ce style-là « …euh rois… euh dis bien euh crois… » et ainsi de suite. Ils arborent tous une mine choquée et leurs commentaires vont bon train : et vas-y que je suis un faux-frère, et vas-y que je les ai trahi… Il n'y a que Delly qui prend ma défense en sous-entendant que Gale n'est pas tout blanc quand même. Je n'ai qu'une envie, que quelqu'un m'emmène à l'hôpital.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis assis sur un lit d'hôpital, une blouse d'hôpital verte a remplacé ma chemise trempée de sang – elle est au fond de la poubelle là - seul avec Delly, le nez HS. J'ai beaucoup de mal à voir tellement mes yeux sont gonflés. J'ai encore un peu de difficulté à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

_ Et toi, tu ne m'as rien dit !, s'étonne encore Delly.

Elle a beaucoup de mal à accepter que : de une, je ne lui ai rien dit sur Katniss et moi, et, de deux, que j'ai trahi mon meilleur ami.

_ Gale est un bâtard, je lui lâche en touchant du bout des doigts le pansement qui entoure mon nez. Il n'a pas arrêté de la tromper ces dernières années !

_ Moui, c'est vrai, mais tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler !

Je grogne quand je touche mon nez : j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur battre dans mon visage, sans compter mon mal de crâne lancinant.

_ Tout s'est passé très vite entre nous Delly… Et puis… plus rien…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Ben pour l'empêcher de se marier avec ce connard !

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de rire devant son ton si naturel. Rire me fait du bien mais est extrêmement douloureux aussi sur mon visage.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Moi, perso, je pète la forme ! lol**_

 _ **Bon, je dois bien vous annoncer que ce chapitre est le dernier de l'histoire, désolée ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes mdr !**_

 _ **Sinon, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette petite histoire, à ceux qui m'ont follow ou mise en favori - que vous ayez laissé une review ou pas - de se savoir lu est vraiment un immense plaisir, je suis très touchée !**_

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta - ma chérie Mockngjay - qui a eu la patience et la gentillesse de toujours me conseiller et me motiver dans mes moments de doute ! You're the best ! *.***

 _ **J'ai hâte de vous retrouver dans une prochaine aventure !**_

 _ **Allez, j'arrête là mes palabres et vous laisse découvrir le dénouement !**_

 _ **Au plaisir...**_

 _ **Peetniss.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

Je claque la porte quand je rentre dans mon appartement aux premières heures du jour. Je suis las… malheureux… et seul… Je me doutais que cette soirée allait être merdique, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là.

J'enlève avec énervement le haut de pyjama d'hôpital qui m'a servi de t-shirt et le jette, roulé en boule, dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Je me dirige vers le frigo et grimace quand je vois mon reflet dans l'inox de la porte lorsque j'agrippe la poignée – il m'a pas raté ce con – et ouvre le réfrigérateur pour m'emparer d'une bouteille d'eau. Je la pose sur le comptoir et fouille dans mes tiroirs à la recherche de paracétamol : j'ai l'impression que les calmants que m'ont filés les médecins ne servent à rien. Je m'empare ensuite d'un verre et y jette deux cachets avant d'y verser une bonne rasade d'eau par-dessus. Je ne prends même pas la peine de tirer une chaise : je m'assois directement sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je fais tourner le liquide et les médicaments dans mon verre pour essayer de les faire fondre plus vite. Je suis sur le point d'avaler tout d'un trait quand on tape avec force à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils en descendant de mon perchoir et en posant le verre sur la table en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je fais un tour de clés pour ouvrir la porte et je reste bouche bée.

Katniss est là, devant ma porte – je crois rêver !

Elle reste sur le pas de la porte, les épaules basses mais son visage prend un air surpris quand elle pose les yeux sur mon torse nu avant de remonter vers mon visage. Je la vois lever le bras vers moi avant de se raviser. Elle met sa main devant sa bouche qui dessine un « o » parfait. Je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste et ne parle pas non plus : j'ai assez donné ces derniers temps. J'appuie mon coude sur le chambranle de a porte et attend, crispé. Elle finit par s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle se reprend bien vite et fronce les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !, s'écrie-t-elle en me plantant son doigts dans le torse.

Si mes voisins ne se sont pas réveillés, c'est qu'ils sont sourds !

Je fixe son doigt sur mon torse quelques secondes – essayant de faire fi des picotements de plaisir que ce doigt provoque sur ma peau nue - avant de le retirer d'un coup sec en prenant une grande respiration.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Katniss !?, je lui demande, sentant la nervosité monter.

Elle semble vraiment sur les nerfs, son regard lance des éclairs.

_ Tu savais depuis le début ce qu'il faisait et tu n'as même pas eu la franchise de me le dire !

Y en a qui manque pas d'air ! Je lève les yeux au ciel, et m'appuie mon bras sur le mur, les bras croisés.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais calculé, je m'offusque. Jamais tu ne m'avais adressé un mot avant que Gale ne me demande de « m'occuper de toi » !

Elle secoue rapidement la tête.

_ C'est faux !

_ Ah ouais, et quand ça ? Rappelle moi les quelques les échanges qu'on a eu ?!

Elle paraît troublée mais ne se démonte pas.

_ Désolée, je n'ai pas en mémoire tous les moments qui te concernent !

Moi, au contraire, j'ai tout en mémoire…

_ Et quand bien même, continue-t-elle du tac à tac, tu savais ce qu'il faisait et tu n'as rien dit ! T'es aussi coupable que lui, et même plus ! Tu m'as tellement déçu…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça : elle a amplement raison, c'est exactement ce que je me suis reproché tout le long de ces semaines interminables.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là !?, je lui demande soudain en soupirant.

Je serre les lèvres et, par habitude, m'apprête à me pincer l'arête du nez. Je grimace quand mes doigts effleurent mon bandage. Katniss paraît tout à coup soucieuse et ne dit plus rien.

_ Tu vas bien ?, s'enquiert-elle ses yeux à la recherche des miens.

_ A ton avis ?, je lui demande en lui montrant mon nez.

Elle se calme aussi vite qu'elle ne s'est énervée, elle en paraîtrait presque penaude.

_ Je… je peux entrer ?, demande-t-elle tout à coup.

Elle semble penaude maintenant, c'est vraiment difficile de la suivre, j'ai l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes quand je suis avec elle.

Je m'efface et la laisse entrer, le cœur battant.

Elle entre et ne cesse de m'observer en coin tandis que je ferme la porte derrière elle. C'est comme si, soudain, elle s'inquiétait pour moi alors qu'elle vient de me faire une scène dans mon couloir qui a probablement réveillée tous mes voisins. Ces derniers temps, je ne dois pas être dans leurs petits papiers…

Je me plante devant elle et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, troublé par la façon dont elle me regarde soudainement, silencieuse tout à coup. Je déglutis et reste mutique, me contentant de la détailler. Son visage si agité, son regard préoccupé, ses cheveux en désordre, son maquillage quasiment disparu – n'en restant que quelques traces ici et là… Elle est magnifique, je sens mon cœur au bord de mes lèvres, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la caresser – la toucher… Ma vaillance faiblit, la voir ainsi si vulnérable devant moi fait vaciller toutes mes résolutions, toutes mes certitudes…

Je suis fou d'elle et ne parviens pas à la chasser de mon cœur ou mon esprit.

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'attire vers moi. Elle gémit et ne se dérobe pas. La sentir si proche de moi me provoque des tas de sensations inavouables, j'en ai la chair de poule. Je relève son menton vers moi et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes doutes ou mes remords envolés quand sa bouche s'entrouvre pour accueillir ma langue. Malheureusement, le baiser ne dure pas longtemps et je l'interromps pour reprendre mon souffle.

_ Peeta ?, m'interroge-t-elle tout bas, sa bouche à la recherche de la mienne.

_ Je… je ne peux pas respirer par le nez, je m'excuse. Je dois reprendre mon souffle.

Elle glousse, je reprends un peu mes esprits mais ne tente pas de l'embrasser à nouveau, l'heure n'est plus aux mamours, elle se marie dans une semaine, cette situation devient grotesque. Elle rapproche de nouveau son visage vers moi en fermant les yeux : ses lèvres me faisant penser à une grenade mûre dans laquelle j'ai envie de croquer. Je me recule, Katniss grogne.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un coup tu viens me voir, un coup tu me repousses, un coup tu m'ignores et un coup tu reviens pour m'engueuler avant de t'inquiéter…

Son visage se ferme, son regard se fait de nouveau impénétrable tandis qu'elle se détache de moi en reculant de plusieurs pas, tendue. J'attends qu'elle me réponde mais elle reste mutique.

_ Katniss ?, je la presse. Pourquoi t'es venue ?

Elle regarde partout sauf moi : ça y est, elle a revêtu son armure de glace à mon encontre, et me fuit encore. Je suis complètement perdu, pourquoi elle est venue si rien à changer ? Pourquoi elle fait toujours ça ?

_ Je…, commence-t-elle piteusement, je… je voulais… te…

Elle semble tout à coup se rendre compte de la situation, reprenant ses esprits.

_ je…, bégaie-t-elle tout à fait, je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était une erreur…

Je pince les lèvres, mon mal de tête me fait souffrir, et Katniss me fait tourner chèvre.

_ Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû venir, je confirme.

Je la vois qui tourne son nez.

_ Je voulais te dire ma façon de penser, se récrie-t-elle offusquée. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Tu es tellement…

Heu… c'est pas elle qui vient d'essayer de m'embrasser y a pas dix secondes ?

_ Tellement quoi ?, je répète décontenancé.

Elle se tend encore plus mais ne répond pas.

_ Et Gale ?, je lâche abruptement.

_ Quoi Gale ?

_ Tu vas toujours l'épouser ?

Katniss reste silencieuse et fixe le bout de ses boots, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Tu vas quand même…, je fais abasourdi, tu vas quand même pas te marier avec lui après tout ce qu'il t'a fait !?

Elle lève vivement la tête pour planter ses si jolis yeux gris dans les miens. Mon cœur manque un battement. Une étincelle de colère leur fait prendre un éclat particulier.

_ Ce qui se passe entre Gale et moi ne te regarde en rien, et encore plus depuis que tu m'as menti !

Je reste bouche bée devant cette dernière pique. En fait, elle est juste venue m'engueuler, c'est tout ! J'ai envie de lui ouvrir les yeux : il n'est pas fait pour elle, bien au contraire. Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait aussi, mais elle est tellement têtue qu'elle refuse d'ouvrir les yeux quant à la grosse erreur qu'elle va commettre. Las, je lui ouvre la porte en grand.

_ Bon, ben je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire alors Katniss, je conclus.

Elle me jette un dernier regard mauvais.

_ Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation, acquiesce-t-elle amère.

A peine a-t-elle mis un pied dehors que je ferme la porte avec hargne. Il faut absolument que je passe à autre chose sinon je vais devenir fou. Je soupire de lassitude en esquissant le geste de me pincer à nouveau mon nez avant de pester quand mes doigts frôlent mon visage. Je retourne dans a cuisine et avale d'un trait mon verre de paracétamol. Je me déshabille tout à fait en laissant mes vêtements éparpillés dans mon sillage. Je m'enfouis dans ma couette pour essayer de vite oublier cette soirée de cauchemar.

Les jours défilent inexorablement, le mariage se rapproche dangereusement et je suis de plus en plus chafouin. Je n'ai même plus le cœur d'aller en cours, je viens de sécher presqu'une semaine entière de cours – une première pour moi. Je n'ai plus goût à rien, j'ai beau essayer d'oublier, le mariage occupe presqu'entièrement mes pensées. Le mariage et par conséquent Katniss ne quittent pas mes pensées. Je ne suis même pas allé à la boulangerie de mes parents, ma mère n'a pas manqué de me harceler au téléphone, j'ai prétexté un coup de froid. Je me morfonds comme un lépreux dans ma tanière. Mon frigo est vide – je n'ai même plus de bière pour y noyer mon chagrin.

Gale m'a, en début de semaine, arrosé d'insultes au téléphone avant de m'interdire de mettre les pieds à son mariage ou de m'approcher de Katniss. Je n'ai pas pipé mots : même si c'est un connard fini, je dois bien reconnaître que je le comprends.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à tourner la page, c'est même carrément un supplice la nuit quand je me mets à rêver de Katniss. J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. – de passer à côté de ma vie.

Je suis en train de me fondre dans mon sofa, à manger ce qui me reste dans mes placards : un vieux paquet de céréales dans lequel je pioche négligemment. Je ne sais même plus où j'ai fourré mon téléphone après le dernier appel d'insultes de Gale. Mes rideaux sont tirés, un bordel m'entoure : allant de vieilles fringues aux emballages vides. Je n'ai même plus envie de prendre soin de moi et végète dans un vieux survêt' tâché depuis trois jours. Moi qui suis particulièrement ordonné, je n'ai même plus envie de ranger. J'entends tout à coup des clés qui tournent dans la serrure. Je me lève vivement, surpris et observe Delly entrer tranquillement dans mon appartement, les bras chargés de sac de courses.

_ Je… Comment tu es entrée ?, je m'écrie en restant planté au milieu de mon salon.

_ Bonjour Peeta, me répond-t-elle tranchante. Je suis entrée avec les clés que tu avais laissé à ton père.

Elle me toise d'une façon peu sympathique. Je reste prostré.

_ Non, ne te lève pas pour me donner un coup de mains surtout !, enchaîne-t-elle.

Je m'extirpe difficilement de mon canapé – deuxième peau – et me hâte de la rejoindre en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est quoi tout ça ?, je m'étonne.

Elle ne me répond pas tandis qu'elle porte avec difficulté ses nombreux sachets vers la cuisine. Elle les pose dans un soupir sonore. Je la rejoins prestement.

_ Je me suis doutée que tu te morfondais dans ton appartement, m'explique-t-elle. Je ne supportais pas de t'imaginer ne te nourrir que de bière ou de…

Elle inspecte mon appartement d'un œil critique et s'arrête en fronçant les sourcils sur mon paquet de céréales miteux, pas la peine de continuer sa phrase, le décor parle de lui-même. Je me sens un peu honteux, sensations inhabituelles chez moi, quand je passe ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlé et un peu graisseux. Je ne me suis jamais laissé aller de cette façon.

Le visage de Delly se détend rapidement quand elle voit mon air contrit. Elle se met à vider ses paquets en esquissant un sourire bienveillant.

_ Mais après tout, c'est à ça que servent les amis, être là dans bons moments mais surtout les mauvais !, explique-t-elle doctement.

Je me rapproche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

_ Merci Delly, je souffle sur son épaule.

Elle me frotte doucement le dos, me détendant un peu. Puis, elle me repousse un peu en fronçant le nez.

_ Et si tu allais prendre une douche, pendant que je te prépare un vrai repas ?

Je prends un air outré.

_ Laisserais-tu entendre que je pue ?

_ Je ne le laisse pas entendre, je le dis !

Je ne peux retenir un sourire, chose que je n'ai pas esquissé depuis des jours, et pars dans ma salle de bains un peu rasséréné.

Me sentir vêtu de vêtements frais et propre change un peu mon humeur qui n'a cessé d'être maussade ces derniers jours. Je ne dis pas que je suis redevenu moi-même, pourtant, je me sens un peu mieux. Delly a préparé des pâtes avec de la sauce tomate et je sens soudain mon ventre grondé quand je la rejoins dans la cuisine, et que je hume la délicieuse odeur qui provient de la casserole. Alors qu'elle est occupée près de l'évier, je me rapproche de la casserole où mijote ladite sauce, source de ma soudaine fringale. Je me penche par-dessus et inspire longuement, redoublant mon grondement ventral. Je m'empare d'une cuillère en bois, négligemment posé à côté du feu, avide de goûter, soudain, la main de Delly tapote la mienne : je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver derrière moi tant j'étais concentré sur mes actions.

_ Pas touche !, me rabroue-t-elle en me poussant de devant les feux.

_ Comment tu as réussi à cuisiner une sauce pareille en si peu de temps ?, je m'étonne.

Elle hausse les sourcils en touillant tranquillement les pâtes qui cuisent à côté de la sauce. Je sais que c'est une super cuisinière mais quand même !

_ C'est une sauce que j'ai préparé chez moi avant de te la rapporter.

Je suis touché par ce geste, en même temps, je ne devrais même pas en être étonné, Delly a toujours été une amie – voir une mère – incroyable pour moi. Je me sens coupable de lui faire endurer tant de soucis avec ces sentiments si stupides qui m'habitent. Elle doit voir mon trouble parce qu'aussitôt, elle s'empresse de me rassurer.

_ Ça me fait plaisir Peeta, et tu le sais très bien !

Elle a toujours eu le cœur sur la main, je ne devrais même pas m'en étonner. Je dois avouer que ça me réchauffe le cœur néanmoins : ça efface un peu le sentiment de solitude qui m'a tiraillé toute cette semaine.

_ Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, ajoute-t-elle tout en versant de l'eau froide dans l'évier.

Elle prend la casserole de pâtes et en verse le contenu dans la passoire dans l'évier.

_ Mets la table, ajoute-t-elle comme pour clore le chapitre.

Finalement nous nous installons en silence autour de la table et commençons à manger tranquillement : manger de la vraie nourriture – et surtout de la nourriture solide ! - me réchauffe l'estomac. J'avale goulûment tandis que je sens le regard de mon amie sur moi. Je relève la tête vers elle, la bouche presque pleine.

_ Quoi ?, je lui demande en arquant les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Pour ?

_ Tu le sais très bien !

Je retourne le nez dans mon assiette pour ne plus discuter de ce sujet : pour moi il a été clôturé avec la dernière visite de Katniss, je veux tourner la page ! J'en ai marre d'être malheureux.

_ Peeta ?, insiste Delly en mettant sa main par-dessus la mienne.

Je soupire, las. Je relève la tête vers elle en poussant mon assiette : je n'ai tout à coup plus faim, la sensation d'amélioration s'évaporant aussi tôt.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle ne m'aime pas, me l'a nettement fait comprendre, et va se marier avec son connard de fiancé. Fin de la discussion !

J'attrape mon verre et en boit une grande gorgée. C'est parce que j'ai promis à Delly de ne plus fumer sinon, je crois que je m'en grillais une petite à l'instant même.

_ Peeta, répète-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu l'aimes et il semblerait qu'elle aussi éprouve quelque chose pour toi.

Un petit rire dédaigneux s'échappe de mon nez.

_ Vraiment ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'en doute !

Delly ne perd pas patience et prend une grande respiration, comme quand les professeurs s'apprêtent à expliquer une nouvelle fois les choses à un gamin un peu lent.

_ Alors pourquoi ne peut-elle pas s'empêcher de prononcer ton prénom au moins une fois dans chaque conversation que nous avons toutes les deux ?

Je hausse les épaules, ayant du mal à imaginer Katniss demandant de mes nouvelles à ma meilleure amie.

_ Je ne te crois pas.

_ Elle arrive toujours à trouver le moyen de parler de toi à chaque fois.

Je reste silencieux et joue du bout de ma fourchette avec mon macaroni.

_ C'est certes pour pester contre toi, mais depuis une semaine, elle aurait pu passer à autre chose, surtout pour une fille qui s'apprête à se marier avec un autre.

Une drôle de chaleur commence à prendre naissance au creux de mon estomac et je n'aime pas ça, c'est ce genre de sensation que je ressens à chaque fois que je pense à elle, que je lui parle ou même que je la regarde. C'est cette même sensation que j'ai cherché à faire fuir en me comportant comme un ermite ces derniers jours.

_ Elle se marie alors toujours, je remarque, sceptique.

Delly acquiesce en grimaçant.

_ A ça… ne m'en parle pas, je ne comprends pas moi-même ! J'ai pourtant essayé de lui parler mais à chaque fois elle fait la fille butée : elle se doit de se marier pour je ne sais quelle raison. Même si elle sait que son fiancé est… disons…

Elle pince les lèvres et semble chercher un mot convenable pour considérer Gale.

_ … un connard ?, je lui souffle. Tu peux le dire, c'est la vérité.

Delly cache mal son sourire. Elle n'aime pas la vulgarité, elle est trop douce et gentille pour ça.

_ Moui… Bon, bref… Je lui ai dit qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'elle méritait mieux, mais elle n'écoute rien.

Soudain, je suis frappé par un souvenir qui vient me hanter : la nuit que Katniss avait passé ici, à moitié soûle et à moitié endormie, elle m'avait confié qu'elle avait peur de finir seule. Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle s'obstine à vouloir se marier avec ce co… cet abruti ?

Je fronce les sourcils et grogne en pensant à ce qu'elle va devoir vivre le reste de sa vie.

_ Peeta ? Ça va ?, me demande Delly.

Je la regarde, certain maintenant de ce qu'il faut faire. Je lui souris, un vrai sourire cette fois. Elle doit remarquer mon changement car elle sourit à son tour, satisfaite.

_ Je ne peux pas la laisser l'épouser.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuve-t-elle.

Je me lève d'un bond, Delly se contente de m'observer. Je ne sais absolument pas l'heure qu'il est, si elle sera seule ou pas, ni même où elle se trouve, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je dois la voir de suite.

_ Je sais où elle est, m'annonce soudain Delly en se levant à son tour, comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées.

Je la regarde, implorant.

_ Elle a décidé de passer sa dernière soirée seule, m'apprend-t-elle, dans son appartement. Gale a insisté pour passer la soirée avec elle, mais elle a refusé tout net. Elle est chez elle.

Ni une, ni deux, je plante Delly sur place, attrape ma veste et mes clés avant de sortir comme une tornade de mon appartement. En sortant, je suis surpris de remarquer qu'il pleut à torrent. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait quand j'étais chez moi. Je suis trempé avant même d'avoir atteint ma voiture dans laquelle je m'engouffre. Je secoue mes cheveux en mettant les clés dans le contact. Je ne vois pas grand-chose à travers le pare-brise embué, je le nettoie énergiquement pour essayer de ne pas avoir un accident maintenant. J'ai l'impression de me traîner et que le trajet dure des heures quand finalement, je me gare devant chez Katniss. En sortant de l'habitacle, je suis de nouveau trempé par la pluie qui a l'air d'avoir redoublé pendant le trajet. Je me hâte sous le portail de son immeuble et m'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton de son appartement quand, comme un présage, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre miraculeusement devant moi, avec l'intervention d'un des habitants de l'immeuble. Il semble surpris quand je le remercie avec ferveur.

J'appuie avec frénésie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et trépigne en l'attendant. Au bout de quelques secondes, je trouve ça trop long et décide de grimper quatre à quatre les quatre étages qui me séparent de son appartement. Je laisse sur mon passage des gouttelettes d'eau sur le ciment des escaliers. J'arrive à bout de souffle dans son couloir et m'accorde un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Un instant seulement, je suis trop nerveux pour attendre plus longtemps. Sans même me préoccuper de mon allure, me voilà devant sa porte, dégoulinant de pluie, le visage rouge d'avoir grimper les escaliers sans m'arrêter. Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe rapidement, avant de retrouver mes esprits et de m'enfuir en courant.

J'attends de longues secondes devant la porte, j'ai comme l'impression d'entrendre des voix étouffées derrière le bois - je me force à chasser cette impression de mon esprit, néanmoins de nombreux scénarios passent dans mon esprit, quand enfin la porte s'ouvre. Elle est là, devant moi, le visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable, les joues un peu plus rosées que d'habitude. Je reste immobile quelques secondes à la regarder avec avidité. Aucun de nous ne parle, je sens mes nerfs qui sont sur le point de craquer.

_ Ne te marie pas avec lui, je la supplie soudain, la bouche sèche.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais je l'empêche de parler en m'emparant avidement de ses lèvres. Je la sens tendue et pas très réceptive à mon étreinte. Je la comprends un peu, j'arrive à l'improviste, trempé et avec rien d'autre que mon amour à lui offrir. Finalement, elle finit par répondre à mon étreinte en se collant tout contre moi, et sa langue rencontre la mienne avec avidité. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes quand je la sens dans mes bras. Notre baiser dure une éternité dans ce couloir quand, tout à coup, elle me repousse. Mon cœur se fêle quand je le sens s'éloigner.

_ Tu n'es plus seule Katniss, je l'implore. Je suis là et je serais toujours là !

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je suis hypnotisé par tout ce que je peux y voir. Elle se mord la lèvre, je veux passer ma vie avec elle, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de mes tripes. Des gouttes tombent de mes cheveux dans mes yeux, je suis trempé jusqu'à l'os mais je m'en fous tant qu'elle ne me repousse plus. Elle m'essuie délicatement l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon visage avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

_ Peeta…, murmure-t-elle.

_ Katniss, oses dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi ?, je la presse.

Elle ferme les yeux en soupirant et se dégage doucement. Je me sens mourir à petits feux tandis qu'elle recule à nouveau. Tout à coup, une ombre apparaît derrière elle.

Oh putain…

Gale pose une main sur son épaule, elle se tend et fronce les sourcils. Il me toise avec colère, ses yeux pourraient me tuer sur place.

_ Mellark !, s'exclame Gale avec colère. Qu'est-ce…

Katniss ne le regarde même pas quand elle s'adresse à lui. Je sens bien qu'une fois de plus, je me suis fourvoyé.

_ Gale, retourne à l'intérieur, lui demande-t-elle faussement calme.

Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! Je suis qu'un crétin amoureux d'une fille qui ne veut pas de moi et me l'a bien fait comprendre.

_ Putain, tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes toi !, continue Gale à mon intention.

Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez. Je serre les poings. C'est uniquement parce que Katniss ne rompt pas le contact avec moi que je ne prends pas mes jambes à mon cou.

_ RETOURNE A L'INTERIEUR, s'énerve Katniss.

Mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il me regarde durement je me sens minable d'être revenu ainsi, cherchant vraiment à me faire du mal pour rien. J'avale ma salive. Moi, seul dans le couloir, elle avec son fiancé, à me regarder me comporter de façon si pathétique.

_ Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, je finis par lâcher tristement, réalisant que je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

_ Peeta…

Elle paraît troublée, Gale se rapproche imperceptiblement d'elle.

_ Peeta, répète-t-elle d'une petite voix, ignorant son fiancé.

C'est comme un coup de poignard qui me déchire le cœur. En fait non, ce sont une séries de coup de couteau qui me tue à petit feux. Je ne dis plus rien, j'ai le souffle coupé, je ne peux plus parler, ni la regarder.

_ Gale, réitère Katniss – féroce, attends-moi à l'intérieur.

Elle se tourne vers lui et le pousse dans l'appartement.

C'en est trop pour moi, je suis à bout, je ne la comprendrais décidément jamais. Je tourne les talons avant même qu'elle ne se retourne et me mets à courir pour descendre les escaliers d'un bond. Je crois l'entendre m'appeler mais je m'en fous, cette fois-ci, c'est bon, j'ai tout enduré, je n'en supporterais pas plus. Je sors en poussant violemment la porte d'entrée et me voilà de nouveau sous l'averse. Je ne m'arrête même pas pour entrer dans ma voiture, je suis dans un état second et me mets à déambuler sans but sous la pluie, faisant fi de ce qui m'entoure, ne sentant même plus les gouttes qui me martèlent le corps.

C'est alors que je sens une main chaude qui enserre la mienne. Je reste interdit, n'osant plus espérer. Mon cœur explose, je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir à qui elle appartient.

_ Peeta, je l'entends murmurer dans mon dos.

Cette voix me fait vaciller. Je m'arrête tout à fait, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je n'en peux plus de ce déferlement de sentiments, de ces changements incessants. Je me retourne…

Katniss est là, devant moi, aussi trempée que je le suis, ses cheveux lui tombent sur les yeux, ses vêtements lui collent à la peau, son visage arborant un air que je ne lui ai presque jamais vu - entraperçu quelques fois seulement. Elle semble… sereine…

_ Reste avec moi, me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je suis sur un arc en ciel, j'ai envie de hurler, la prendre dans bras, la faire tournoyer mais j'ai aussi peur de me réveiller si c'est un rêve. Je ferme les yeux, tant pis si c'est un rêve, il est merveilleux. Je l'attire à moi.

_ Toujours, je lui murmure en essuyant les gouttes de pluie sur ses lèvres.

Je l'encercle de mes bras, ne voulant plus jamais la lâcher...


End file.
